Sense of Meaning What do You Want to Give?
by synstropezia
Summary: Day 7 (Dazai x Tanizaki/Free day): "Adik atau kakak hanya satu sampai kapan pun, Dazai-san. Mereka tidak akan tergantikan, karena sudah menjadi yang terbaik." / "Masa kakak yang suka menindas adik bisa menjadi terbaik?" #dazai x happiness 2019
1. Flowers Love Hug

Langit menyapa dengan biru senyumnya yang cerah, ketika siang bernyanyi merdu menyemangati penantang waktu. Keberadaan mereka adalah sesuatu yang kecil, rapuh, tetapi berarti untuk memberi arti kepada sekitar. Tanpa mereka, dunia bukan mengenang kenangan melainkan khayalan–khayalan yang bukan masa lalu atau depan, karena khayalan tidak hidup dalam masa, dan sebatas keberadaan yang mengada-ada.

Maka, pertanyaan itu akan selalu kembali pada mereka yang menantang waktu; kepada siapakah seseorang ingin memberi arti hari ini?

Apakah kepada tukang kebun, dengan menyayangi bunga-bunga mungilnya seperti orang itu merawat napas sendiri? Ataukah untuk bunga liar di pinggir jalan, yang tidak seseorang petik namun abadikan memakai lensa kamera?

_Kriinggg ..._

Bel di atas pintu toko bunga menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dengan menghadirkan sosok remaja tanggung yang senyumannya mengharumkan suasana.

"Siang, Dazai-_san_."

Arti seperti apakah yang akan remaja ini berikan?

* * *

**Flowers Love Hug**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Nakajima Atsushi**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai x happiness" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 1: Flowers**

* * *

Senyum remaja itu mengharumkan suasana dengan aroma musim panas yang sejuk. Si pemuda jangkung–yakni 'Dazai-_san_', melambai dari arah meja kasir. Apron merah jambunya masih dikenakan, sewaktu memeluk sang pelanggan yang Dazai kenali sebagai Nakajima Atsushi–juniornya di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, dan ada sejarahnya mengapa Dazai bisa berakhir menjadi kasir toko bunga.

(Meski sejarahnya hanyalah; Dazai tidak sengaja memecahkan salah satu vas–untung bukan impor dari mana-mana)

"Akhirnya Atsushi-_kun_ datang~ Hari ini sangat ramai. Aku capek sekali." Curhatan itu ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil. Pelukan segera dilepas, setelah Dazai puas melampiaskan rindu.

"Berapa banyak kontak yang Dazai-_san_ dapatkan hari ini?" Selain mengeluh capek, Dazai pun hobi menceritakan wanita-wanita cantik yang berkunjung. Nomor ponselnya akan diminta, dan Atsushi tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya.

"Lima! Sebenarnya mereka semua cantik-cantik, tetapi aku memilih terbaik di antara yang terbaik."

"Masa hukumanmu berakhir hari ini, bukan? Mereka pasti sedih, tidak bisa melihat Dazai-_san_ besok."

"Selama benang merah menghubungkanku dengan mereka, pertemuan bisa bersemi di mana pun." Nada yang dramatis berpadu gestur ala pujangga membuat kalimat itu kian indah–meski hanya di luarnya saja, karena sifat _playboy_ Dazai merusak keseluruhan makna.

"Omong-omong di mana ibu pemilik toko?"

"Dia sedang berbelanja. Tetapi, Atsushi-_kun_ tenang saja karena suaminya akan menggantikanku berjaga."

"Kalau begitu ... ada tempat yang ingin Dazai-_san_ kunjungi? Mumpung sekarang hari Minggu."

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang? Aku ingin sup kepiting~" Sudah pukul satu, ya? Perut Dazai juga terdengar bergemuruh, mengingat kuaci di meja kasir malah mengenyangkannya dengan rasa pegal.

"Tentu. Aku ingin _chazuke_."

"Paman! Aku pergi dulu, ya! Titip salam buat–", "Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin membeli bunga. Dazai-_san_ mau melayani sebentar?" Senyuman Atsushi tetap aroma musim panas yang sejuk, meski tidak meneduhkan Dazai karena sekarang, ia kehilangan ekspresi.

Membeli kembang di toko bunga jelas masuk akal. Hanya saja ... kenapa Dazai merasa aneh bahkan janggal, walau Atsushi semringah ketika menunjuk bunga matahari?

(Entah bagaimana, senyumannya justru menyejukkan dengan kesenduan)

* * *

Jam makan siang menjadikan kafe yang mereka datangi padat pengunjung. Dazai mengambil tempat di luar, sementara Atsushi ke toilet melaksanakan panggilan alam. _Chazuke_ dan sup kepiting telah dipesan, bersama dua gelas es teh manis. Namun, antusiasme tidaklah tampak dari wajah Dazai. Gemuruh di perutnya juga telah berhenti, semenjak ia terpaku memandangi buket bunga matahari.

Kira-kira untuk siapa Atsushi memberikannya? Dazai terus-menerus terganggu, oleh senyuman di toko bunga tadi.

"Pesanannya sudah datang?" Pertanyaan Atsushi membuyarkan lamunan Dazai. Jemari yang memainkan kelopak bunga buru-buru Dazai tarik, dan pandangannya difokuskan pada mata nila Atsushi.

"Belum. Pelayannya bilang sekitar dua puluh menit lagi."

"Dazai-_san_ tidak mau mengganjal perut? Kelihatannya _takoyaki_ di dekat kafe ini enak."

"Pedagangnya seram, seperti bibi toko bunga. Bagaimana kalau Atsushi-_kun_ dipelototi, terus malah kamu yang dijadikan makan siang?"

"Be-berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seram, Dazai-_san_. Zaman sekarang sudah tidak ada kanibalisme."

Kejanggalan yang memberatkan benaknya sedikit luntur, saat Dazai tertawa menanggapi ketakutan Atsushi. Mereka berhenti berkata-kata, baik dalam tatapan maupun suara. Diam-diam pula saling menebak, mengenai apa yang terjadi sampai jarak seolah-olah memisahkan–rasa di wajah Dazai selalu begitu jauh, untuk Atsushi tebak apa lagi mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Atsushi yang sebenarnya resah, karena Dazai memilih diam dibandingkan bercerita. Apa dia melakukan hal aneh? Dazai terkena maag gara-gara lama menunggu? Lelah setelah menjaga toko?

"Warna bunganya cantik. Kenapa Atsushi-_kun_ membeli bunga matahari?"

"So-soal itu ... karena dia orang yang kuat, bersinar dan mengagumkan."

"Apa jangan-jangan ... orang itu adalah Akutagawa-_kun_?" Pandangan Dazai terarah ke samping kanan. Atsushi turut mengikutinya dan seketika, ia mendadak masam.

Sumpah. Dari seluruh kenalannya mengapa harus Akutagawa? Terlebih, mata hitam jelaga itu mengincar buket bunga matahari yang buru-buru, Atsushi sembunyikan di belakang punggung. Merah tampak menyala di pipi Atsushi, dan canggung menjadi manis berkat kebetulan ini. Dazai yang secara tidak langsung 'menjodohkan' mereka sebagai 'shin soukoku', kini beranggapan kalau Atsushi jatuh cinta pada Akutagawa.

"Kenapa ragu-ragu, Atsushi-_kun_? Berikan saja. Akutagawa-_kun_ bakal suka, kok," bisik Dazai pelan. Atsushi menggeleng cepat menolak saran tersebut.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Dazai-_san_ ... aku–", "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jika Akutagawa melotot (ditambah ia tak memiliki alis) Atsushi pasti ngeri sampai berpaling. Kondisi ini kian mengerikan, karena baik Akutagawa maupun Dazai mendekatkan wajah membuat Atsushi terpepet.

"Kami membicarakan soal cuaca!" Suara Atsushi dikeraskan membuat keduanya menjauh. Akutagawa berdeham, sementara Dazai cemberut gara-gara kecewa.

"Siapa juga yang mau mencuri bungamu."

"Y-ya. Aku juga tahu Akutagawa tidak mau mencuri bungaku."

"Mau memberikan bunga masa ekspresimu begitu?" Eh? Ternyata Akutagawa perhatian juga. Rasa gemas bercampur usil menjadikan Dazai bersiul, dan Atsushi tambah pusing meningkahi kesalahpahaman seniornya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Berikan dengan berani. Jangan ragu seperti itu. Kau tidak pantas untuk Kyouka jika selemah ini."

"I ... ya?"

"Ternyata Atsushi-_kun_ ingin memberikannya untuk Kyouka-_chan_~ Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Jadilah mereka makan bertiga. Dazai sangat cerewet macam ibu-ibu menasihati putranya sebelum lamaran, sedangkan Akutagawa seperti ayah yang bijak dengan kata-kata mutiaranya.

* * *

Satu jam penuh diceramahi, bukannya tercerahkan Atsushi justru kehabisan tenaga. Pusat perbelanjaan menjadi destinasi selanjutnya, mumpung hari belum sore dari pada mati bosan di apartemen. Mereka memasuki toko secara acak entah itu jam, permata, kacamata bahkan pakaian dalam wanita yang tentu saja, segera Atsushi cegat atau nama baik agensi tercoreng.

"Kapan Atsushi-_kun_ mau menemui Kyouka-_chan_?" tanya Dazai memecah hening. Penunggu kios tembak-tembakan memperhatikan keduanya, mengira Atsushi ingin bermain karena sesekali melirik pada boneka raksasa di stan.

"Buat?"

"Tentu saja memberikan bunganya~ Kenapa kita malah kemari coba?" Entah apa yang Atsushi cari. Namun, menilik tingkah laku juniornya itu Dazai menerka, Atsushi mau bermain tembak-tembakan.

"Atsushi-_kun_ mau hadiah apa dari kiosnya?"

"Eh ...? Aku tidak ingin bermain tembak-tembakan, Dazai-_san_. Lagi-" _GREP! _Penjelasannya kembali terpotong dengan cara yang lebih halus. Inisiatif Dazai menjadikan mereka berlari sambil bergandengan tangan, menuju kios yang menanti untuk ditantang.

"Pasti kudapatkan~ Atsushi-_kun_ tenang saja."

Permainan menembak bukan perkara sulit untuk Dazai. Sebelum mulai bertarung, ia lebih dulu menanyakan hadiah apa yang Atsushi incar -jawabannya begitu tak terduga, walau Dazai memilih fokus sebelum berkomentar. Peluru karet itu mengenai box berukuran mungil dengan mulus. Demi menjaga kerahasiaannya Dazai sekadar meraba-raba, menerawang bahkan mengguncangkan isi kotak tersebut yang ternyata, lumayan berat.

"Kurasa Kyouka-_chan_ lebih menyukai boneka," ujar Dazai menyerahkan hadiahnya. Ia meregangkan tubuh, sebelum mereka kembali berkeliling atau memutuskan pulang.

"Kyouka-_chan_ sudah memiliki boneka kelincinya. Karena itu–", "Atsushi-_kun_! Dazai-_san_!" Suara yang familier menyapa indra pendengaran mereka. Perempuan berkimono merah, dengan seorang wanita dewasa tampak menghampiri keduanya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Heee~ Kyouka-_chan_ panjang umur. Meski tidak kusangka Yosano-_sensei_ juga di sini."

"Apa kau berkencan dengan Atsushi?"

"Yosano-_sensei_ bisa saja~ Kami hanya berkeliling, kok. Kebetulan juga Atsushi-_kun_ ingin menemui Kyouka-_chan_." Punggung Atsushi didorong pelan oleh Dazai. Kecanggungan mendadak ini mulai Yosano pahami, dan tangannya memegang kedua bahu Kyouka.

"Maksudmu Atsushi ingin melamar Kyouka dengan memberinya bunga?"

"Anggap saja seperti itu~ Ayo berikan, Atsushi-_kun_. Kata Akutagawa-kun juga kamu tidak boleh ragu."

Ah. Sekarang bagaimana cara Atsushi meredakan kesalahpahaman? Tujuan bunga ini bukanlah Kyouka. Lidahnya bahkan kelu sewaktu Dazai menyorot dengan harapan, antusiasme, dan ketidaksabaran yang ingin Atsushi perbaiki agar menjadi wajar–semua ini akan terus-menerus salah, yang lebih parahnya lagi tidak menemukan apa pun selain menyadarkannya, bahwa Atsushi kehabisan waktu.

"Kyouka-_chan_," panggil Atsushi pelan sembari menyodorkan box. Kyouka tidak langsung menerimanya yang berarti, ia belum memahami niat Atsushi.

"I-ingat kejadian dua minggu lalu? Kamu menginginkan hadiah ini, tetapi aku gagal mendapatkannya."

"Sekalian berikan bunganya, Atsushi-_kun_. Tadi itu sudah bagus." Asli. Dazai geregetan karena Atsushi terlalu lambat. Kalau ini lamaran sungguhan, pasti sudah ditolak gara-gara membuang waktu.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi-_kun_. Tetapi tidak perlu." Box tersebut didorong Kyouka yang sejurus kemudian menundukkan kepala. Atsushi menggeleng panik, dan ia berbisik agar Kyouka berhenti melakukannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yosano-_sensei_ memberitahuku, kalau box itu berisi jam tangan. Bukankah lebih baik jika Atsushi-_kun_ memberikannya pada penjaga panti?"

"Dia sudah mati, Kyouka-_chan_. Untuk apa aku memberikannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menganggapnya, sebagai tanda berbaikan dengan penjaga panti? Bunga itu juga sebenarnya ingin kau berikan pada dia, bukan?" sambung Yosano menepuk bahu Atsushi. Perhatian itu mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka, karena Yosano memutuskan berlalu diikuti Kyouka.

"Tolong temani aku, Dazai-_san_. Boleh?"

"Atsushi-_kun_. Aku–"

Sebelum Dazai diizinkan melengkapi kalimatnya, Atsushi lebih dulu meninggalkan kios, dan langkahnya seolah-olah menolak mendengarkan apa pun.

(Ternyata inilah kesenduan yang dimaksud)

* * *

Bukan tonggak batu, duka cita atau nyanyian gagak yang menyambut Dazai, melainkan sungai Yokohama di mana takdir mempertemukan mereka. Atsushi berdiri di pinggirnya, sementara Dazai menjaga jarak akibat rasa bersalah. Angin senja berembus membelai wajah, dan kelembutannya tidak pernah tiba untuk kembali menyejukkan Dazai dengan aroma musim panas.

"Ini bukan pemakaman, Atsushi-_kun_. Apa kamu–", "Aku merasa malu, Dazai-_san_," potong Atsushi menghadap wajah seniornya. Ada luka dan sesal yang mengetahui kenapa 'mereka' hidup di kalimat itu, serta untuk apa perasaan ini dihadirkan.

(Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk dihancurkan bersama air mata?)

"Malu kenapa? Atsushi-_kun_ tidak perlu merasa seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya aku membeli bunga ini tanpa mengetahui akan memberikannya kepada siapa. Itu sangat memalukan, bukan? Apa jangan-jangan sosok yang kumaksud tidak benar-benar ada? Hanya khayalanku saja?"

"Kata siapa itu memalukan? Anggap saja Atsushi-_kun_ membelinya karena tertarik, dan ingin menyimpan bunga tersebut. Menurutku Atsushi-_kun_ seperti bunga matahari, kok."

"Bagaimana jika akhirnya aku memutuskan memberikan bunga ini pada Dazai-_san_?"

"Tetapi aku belum meninggal." Jawaban yang jelas-jelas konyol, menilik Dazai mendukung Atsushi memberikannya pada Akutagawa dan Kyouka. Hanya saja, dia punya alasan mengapa menolak dengan cara demikian.

Seseorang hanya boleh memberi bunga ketika Dazai meninggal, karena hidupnya tidak mungkin seindah kematian yang selama ini, ia perjuangkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bunga juga bisa diberikan sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelulusan." Melantur sekali, ya. Atsushi benar-benar kehabisan cara, untuk memahami apa yang kalimatnya inginkan. Namun, dengan naifnya pula ia menolak diam, walau bisu atau berbicara sama-sama gagal membuat Dazai mengerti.

"Aku belum lulus dari kehidupanku. Atsushi-_kun_ semakin tidak memiliki alasan, bukan?"

"Ungkapan kasih sayang juga bisa."

"Lalu ungkapan kasih sayangmu akan layu, dan tidak menyisakan apa pun. Menyedihkan sekali."

"Mungkin ini terdengar egois. Tetapi, aku ingin tahu rasanya memberikan bunga kepada seseorang, meski tidak mengetahui siapa dia."

"Dan aku kecewa, karena Atsushi-_kun_ tidak memilih Akutagawa-_kun_ atau Kyouka-_chan_. Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan kesalahan sebodoh ini?"

"Kenapa begitu?" Kenapa pula Atsushi mengigit bibir? Kalimatnya akan terluka jika demikian. Mendengar Atsushi yang selembut itu, tetapi kelembutannya rapuh dan berhenti meneduhkan, sama saja dengan melukai Dazai yang diam-diam berharap, Atsushi akan tetap hadir dengan aroma musim panas yang sejuk.

"Atsushi-_kun_ tidak akan merasakan kesenangan dari memberikan bunga padaku, karena aku sendiri tidak merasai apa pun. Apa lagi sebenarnya Atsushi-_kun_ tidak tahu kepada siapa bunga itu akan diberikan. Sia-sia saja, bukan?"

"Namun, aku tetap ingin memberikannya padamu," ucap Atsushi maju selangkah. Dazai melangkah mundur menolak kehadirannya yang sekarang ini, paling memungkinkan untuk melukai.

"Hentikan sebelum Atsushi-_kun_ terluka lebih dari ini. Cukup buang uangmu. Hatimu jangan."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Dazai-_san_. Aku punya-", "'Aku punya cara untuk meyakinkanmu sampai Dazai-_san_ menerimanya'. Apa itu yang ingin Atsushi-_kun_ katakan?" Tatapannya sangat menyakitkan. Dazai yang terus mundur, dan menjaga jarak bukanlah apa yang kalimatnya inginkan (kalau selalu menjauh, bagaimana cara Atsushi memberitahu perasannya?)

Perasaan bukan tentang hal yang jauh. Bentuknya hampir tiada, sangat kecil, lebih ingin menghilang dibandingkan menetap. Kalau tidak dekat bagaimana caranya diungkapkan kepada orang lain? Apa karena keberadaannya sekecil itu maka tidak pantas diperhatikan?

"Bukan, Dazai-_san_. Maksudku adalah–", "'Maksudku adalah dengan terus mengatakan berbagai alasan, Dazai-_san_ pasti menerimanya'".

"Berhenti menyela ucapanku. Aku–", "'Aku akan terus melukai diriku sendiri sampai Dazai-_san_ luluh'. Kumohon hentikan, Atsushi-_kun_. Kamu–"

_BUK!_

Keningnya menghantam dada Dazai. Tanpa dibiarkan pergi atau menjauh lagi, Atsushi memeluknya dari depan. Menangis karena di senja yang perlahan terbenam ini, Atsushi berhasil menjaga takdir mereka yang selalu saja, menjadi hal pertama yang paling berharga untuknya.

"Bunganya memang ingin kuberikan padamu, Dazai-_san_. Aku sudah menolak Akutagawa dan Kyouka-_chan_. Tidak ada siapa pun yang terpikirkan lagi. Dazai-_san_ memang orang yang kuat, bersinar dan kukagumi itu."

Atsushi merasa bodoh, karena sempat berputar-putar dalam pencarian.

"Tetapi aku tidak–", "Aku tidak peduli Dazai-_san_ merasa senang atau tidak sewaktu menerima bunga dariku. Kamu bisa mencari tahunya nanti. Akan kuberikan lebih sering lain waktu."

"Ada seseorang yang lebih pantas menerimanya."

"Pantas atau tidaknya aku yang tentukan. Dazai-_san_ tidak perlu protes karena sekarang, aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

"Kalau begitu bunganya kuterima, karena Atsushi-_kun_ memberinya dengan memelukku."

Bunga tidak memiliki rasa yang nyata. Namun, Dazai tahu pelukan Atsushi itu hangat sekaligus menyenangkan–bukan kepalsuan yang berpura-pura menjadi realitas.

"Maaf telah mengatakan hal-hal kejam padamu. Padahal Atsushi-_kun_ tidak berniat menyakitiku." _Malah aku yang melukai diriku sendiri, karena bersikeras menolakmu._

Mereka saling berdekapan, menangis juga sama-sama sadar; bunga akan lebih indah kalau diberi dengan cara memeluk.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: tolong kasih tau ini happy atau ga, udah itu aja. aku ngerasa gagal tapi di sisi lain sangat berhasil. oke thx buat yang udah fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~


	2. Ponsel Baru Miyazawa Kenji

**Ponsel Baru Miyazawa Kenji**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Miyazawa Kenji, ADA**

**Genre: Friendship, humor.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, humor garing, enggak masuk akal (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada "Dazai x happiness 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 2: Dress Up**

* * *

Kepada siapakah seseorang ingin memberikan arti hari ini?

Kantor Agensi Detektif Bersenjata ramai oleh rekan-rekan pengangguran yang asyik mengerumuni sofa. Dazai Osamu–manusia terakhir yang baru tiba di pukul sepuluh, dan terlambat dua jam itu menontoni dengan wajah bengong, gara-gara teringat mimpi semalam. Namun, lamunannya segera buyar kala mendapati Nakajima Atsushi–seorang juniornya menghampiri penuh kegembiraan.

"Pagi, Dazai-_san_. Kamu terlambat dua–", "Jangan ingatkan aku, Atsushi-_kun_." Bengong seorang Dazai kian kentara, saat memandangi Kunikida Doppo larut dalam keramaian. Pandangan mereka belum bertemu, tetapi keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras.

"Wajahmu pucat. Mau kuantar ke–", "Sssttt ... Atsushi-_kun_. Tolong merapatlah sedikit." Tanpa bertanya-tanya yang bersangkutan mendekatkan telinga. Dazai harus cepat, karena Kunikida sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kenapa kantornya tidak hancur?"

"Eh? Hancur? Dazai-_san_ ini bicara apa?" Dalam batinnya Atsushi meringis, 'tolong kembalikan dua detikku yang berharga'. Sudah terlambat gara-gara ketiduran masa masih melantur?

"Aku–", "Dazai-_san_! Kemarilah!" Suara yang imut dan bersemangat ini adalah milik Miyazawa Kenji. Mereka jarang mengobrol membuat Dazai sedikit aneh, sehingga malah melambaikan tangan.

"Kenji-_san_ ingin kamu menghampirinya. Kenapa malah melambai?" tanya Atsushi tak habis pikir, akan tingkah Dazai yang bukannya tambah waras melainkan _ngaco_.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kenji-_kun_ juga melambai padaku."

Jadilah mereka terus-terusan melempar lambaian. Pemandangan absurd ini langsung di-_notice_, dengan ribuan tanda tanya yang memenuhi kepala. Atsushi menggeleng ketika Kunikida mencari tahu lewat tatapan. Menggeleng lagi saat Yosano–dokter agensi melakukan hal serupa. Menggeleng juga sewaktu Ranpo–detektif andalan mereka memiringkan kepala–pokoknya menggeleng terus sampai pusing.

Tetapi enggak jadi kepala barbie, kok.

"Kemarilah, Dazai-_san_. Ayo bertukar nomor ponsel," ajak Kenji penuh antusiasme. Mula-mula Dazai mengerjap-ngerjap lebih dulu, sebelum menghampiri akibat didorong Atsushi.

Bergabung dengan keramaian di sofa sedikit-banyak menjadikan Dazai sadar. Tangannya bahkan mengelus dada, membuat Kunikida istighfar lebih banyak sambil bulak-balik melepas kacamata -ingin memastikan dia salah lihat.

"Ponsel barumu, kah?" Warnanya biru seperti baju kodok yang biasa Kenji kenakan. Masih mulus, pemakaian baru sehari, dipasangkan kaca anti gores, minus tidak ada. Minat PM–_private message_, bukan Port Mafia.

Bercanda, kok. Dazai hanya ingin menjualnya di dalam hati. Mana tega ia menggadaikan ponsel Kenji demi uang tak seberapa? Miras oplosan bisa dibikin kapan saja.

"Uhm! Aku baru membelinya kemarin ditemani Atsushi-_san_. Bagaimana menurut Dazai-_san_?"

"Model terbaru, ya? Bahkan ada gantungan topi jeraminya." Jelas ini Kenji banget! Dazai merasa berdosa telah berkeinginan menjual ponsel ini, ditambah menilik ekspresi Kenji yang berseri-seri seolah-olah terpikirkan ide bagus.

"Karena Dazai-_san_ suka memakai perban, apa ponselmu dipakaikan perban juga?"

"Ide bagus~ Nanti aku coba setelah kita bertukar nomor."

Selesai bertukar nomor, Dazai mengirim SMS kepada Kenji. Anggota agensi telah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing–meski rata-rata tidak berfaedah, mengingat belum satu pun klien meminta pertolongan.

_Dazai: Kenji-kun tahu tidak? Semalam aku bermimpi agensi hancur._

_Kenji: Hancur kenapa? Gara-gara monster?_

_Dazai: Aku menaiki dinosaurus ke agensi. Kunikida-kun marah-marah, karena katanya cicilan kantor ini belum lunas. _

_Kenji: Keren banget! Aku juga ingin naik dinosaurus Apa kalian main kejar-kejaran setelahnya?_

_Dazai: Tiba-tiba saja aku berada di sebuah rawa. Kunikida-kun mengejarku dengan berlari ala ninja. Larinya kenceng banget, dan dinosaurusku malah lambat._

_Kenji: Sepertinya dinosaurus Dazai-san lupa dikasih makan. Kebetulan aku baru mendapat kiriman dari kampungku, nanti kukasih wortel, ya._

_Dazai: Dinosaurus itu sukanya kepiting, Kenji-kun~ Terus, terus, kami tiba di sebuah sawah, di sekelilingnya ada padi. Terdapat dua gunung di depanku, sama matahari terbit yang tersenyum. Dinosaurusku menembus gunung begitupun Kunikida-kun. Tamat~_

_Kenji: Ternyata dinosaurus sukanya kepiting. Mimpi Dazai-san sangat menyenangkan. Aku semakin ingin naik dinosaurus._

"Dazai-_san_ dan Kenji-_san_ melakukan apa dari tadi?" Atsushi yang semula asyik bermain PupG mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel. Sebelum menjawab Dazai cekikikan, menduga juniornya itu gugur sehingga basa-basi.

"Kami bertukar SMS~ Atsushi-_kun_ pasti kalah, ya, makanya mengajakku mengobrol."

"Hehehe, begitulah. Tetapi, kenapa kalian bertukar SMS padahal duduk bersebelahan?" Inilah kejanggalan utamanya. Dazai tampak menimbang-nimbang jawaban, lantas tersenyum bangga atas pemikirannya yang brilian.

"Mau bagaimana lagi~ Pulsaku banyak soalnya."

"Jangan percaya, Atsushi. Dazai pasti kehabisan kuota makanya SMS," celetuk Yosano mengelap pisau daging. Tidak ketinggalan diunggah ke insertgram dengan _caption_, 'baru selesai didandani'.

"Lagi pula aku sengaja tidak mengisi kuota, supaya wanita-wanita cantik yang memiliki kontakku mencariku."

"Wanita-wanita itu ingin naik dinosaurus bersama Dazai-_san_?" Pertanyaan Kenji sukses membuat humor anggota lain sembah sujud. Namun, mereka berhenti sewaktu Dazai ikut tertawa–mana paling kencang lagi bikin horor.

Ah. Sudahlah. Kalau punya kuota Dazai tinggal membuka santet online, terus mengancam mereka satu per satu dan baru dilepas, ketika dijanjikan nasi padang–entah itu di mana, Dazai asal lihat kemarin pakai Wi-Fi apartemen. Suasana yang kembali hening menjadikan Dazai bosan. Maka, matanya melirik iseng pada Kenji yang tengah memainkan gim _dress up _-jadi teringat mantan rekan nun jauh di sana.

(Salah seorang eksekutif Port Mafia pun bersin–penyebabnya adalah pilek)

"Ponselmu tidak tertukar dengan milik Kyouka-_chan_?" Entah apa menariknya. Catat pula satu hal; Dazai ikut menontoni karena bosan! Siapa juga yang ingin menistakan mantan rekan nun jauh di sana, dengan memakaikan pakaian macam di gim _dress up._

Kecuali Fitzgerald mau turun tangan membantu biaya.

"Kyouka-_chan_ sedang bermain PupG, Dazai-_san_."

"Terima kasih, Atsushi-_kun_. Aku tidak ingin pup saat ini."

"Kapan kau mati, Dazai?" tanya Kunikida dengan wajah jijik. Dirinya teringat momen, ketika si idiot perban memperlihatkan foto bentuk-bentuk tinja, saat jam makan siang.

_"Kalau berak Kunikida-kun bentuk tai-nya yang mana?"_

_"Tidak bisakah kau memperhalus bahasanya?"_

_"Bagaimanakah bentuk dari ampas kehidupan yang telah melalui saluran pembuangan berupa garis lengkung nan elok?" _

_"Saat aku berak, tai-nya seratus persen mirip dengan wajahmu, Dazai." _

"Mudah saja. Aku akan mati saat kehilangan nyawa."

Oh, iya, benar juga, jadi ingin mencium tembok dengan kepala. Lelah memperpanjang obrolan, Kunikida memutuskan balik ke laptop. Mumpung laporan sudah selesai, ia mencari 'cara memulangkan iblis ke neraka' pakai mo zillat api rubah (baca: mozilla firefox)

"Hey, Kenji-_kun_~ Kenapa kamu memilih gim _dress up_?" Penasaran jelas. Padahal anggota lain, apa lagi Kyouka _bucin_ sama PupG. Dazai juga main, tetapi sering di-_kick_ sama Kunikida karena menyusahkan.

_'Kemampuan musuh tidak akan berguna padaku, karena aku bisa menetralisir~"_

Perkataannya membuat Dazai selalu mati pertama, disusul Atsushi yang gampang kaget.

"Soalnya ini rekomendasi nomor satu. Aku juga punya gim bertani, Dazai-_san_ mau coba?" Tawaran Kenji ditolak sehalus mungkin. Bukan gengsi atau apa, Dazai hanya terpikirkan sesuatu setiap Kenji mengganti baju karakternya.

"Hanya kaget saja, karena biasanya cowok tidak main gim _dress up_."

"Permainan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Jadi, apa pun gim-nya tentu tidak masalah." Samar-samar Dazai tersenyum mendengar jawaban tersebut. Sudut pandang Kenji yang sederhana, dan lugu memang menjadi kekuatannya untuk menggerakkan hati.

Manusia se-licik Dazai bahkan kadang kala kagum, dengan kemurnian Kenji yang mengundang kebaikan dari tawa orang-orang.

(Tidak seperti dirinya yang konyol, tetapi dibuat-buat tanpa memperhatikan perasaan sendiri)

"Melihatmu mengganti baju karakternya membuatku kepikiran sesuatu."

"Apa Dazai-_san_ ingin Kyouka-_san_ memakainya?"

"Bukan itu~ Kupikir akan menyenangkan jika manusia bisa mengganti perasaan sesuai keinginan mereka, seperti di gim _dress up _di mana seseorang bisa memakai baju yang disukai."

"Mengganti perasaan sesuai keinginan, ya. Hmm ..." Tentu menjadi menarik dengan perumpamaan Dazai yang menggunakan gim _dress up_. Kenji pun sering kali kagum, akan kecemerlangan Dazai setiap memecahkan masalah atau berlomba menyelesaikan riddle dengan Ranpo.

Dazai adalah orang hebat yang baik, bersahabat serta mengagumkan. Bisa menjadi rekannya tentu merupakan kebanggaan yang diam-diam, sering Kenji ceritakan di surat.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya asal bilang saja, kok."

"Menurutku tidak perlu." Ponsel diletakkan di meja. Kenji menatap mata kecokelatan Dazai dengan pandangan yang turut tersenyum, selain di bibir.

"Ehhh~ Kenapa tidak perlu? Jadinya walau Kenji-_kun_ merasa sedih, kamu bisa mengganti perasaanmu menjadi bahagia. Orang-orang tidak akan tahu kamu bersedih, sehingga mereka enggak perlu repot-repot menghibur."

"Perasaan itu hal yang jujur. Kalau bisa diganti sesuai keinginan Dazai-_san_ malah membohongi dirimu sendiri, juga teman-teman yang lain. Kamu pasti tersakiti, begitupun kami karena tidak mengetahui apa pun."

"Jadi kalau aku sedang sedih Kenji-_kun_ akan menghibur?"

"Tentu! Karena itu perasaan adalah hal jujur, soalnya ada untuk dibagikan pada orang lain."

"Tetapi, tidak semua orang akan mengerti atau peduli. Bahkan Kenji-_kun_ belum tentu bisa memahami perasaaanku."

Mereka tahu Dazai adalah sosok rumit yang pandai mempermainkan perasaannya sendiri. Bukan mustahil untuk menyusup masuk ke topeng itu. Namun, jika siapa pun bisa membukanya, Dazai tentu tak sekompleks ini sampai menderita seorang diri–toh, anggota lain juga mengalami ketidakpahaman serupa.

Kenji tahu dia bukan orangnya -menyadari pula ada sesuatu yang dalam, rumit, dan sulit untuk dipahami dari seorang Dazai Osamu–optimisme tak terkalahkan bahkan tunduk, karena memanusiakan manusia membutuhkan lebih dari pemikiran positif.

"Itu juga salah satu alasan, kenapa perasaan sebaiknya tidak bisa diganti sesuai keinginan." Kali ini Dazai kesulitan menebak. Senyuman Kenji masih cerah, hanya saja lebih berarti sekaligus menarik.

"Apa jawabannya?"

"Bagiku itu adalah kesempatan, sekaligus tantangan untuk lebih memahami seseorang. Manusia tidak dimengerti dari kebahagiaannya saja, tetapi seluruh perasaan yang ia tumpahkan."

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang Kenji-_kun_ naif?" Seperti dalam kasus Atsushi, meski Kenji jauh lebih parah. Dazai terkadang heran saja, kenapa takdir membuat ia dikelilingi manusia-manusia seperti mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa jika Dazai-_san_ menganggapku naif. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan, dan ini murni perasaanku."

"Kejujuranmu itu kadang bisa menyakiti, lho. Berbohong jauh lebih baik untuk sebagian orang."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat seseorang hancur, karena kebohongan yang kubuat nantinya akan terbongkar." Menyimpan hal seburuk itu berada di luar kemauan Kenji. Bahkan, jikalau ia mampu pasti ditolaknya, karena membayangkan kesedihan orang-orang menjadikan Kenji ragu untuk berdusta.

"Kamu memang orang sebaik itu, ya. Aku terkadang iri melihat Kenji-_kun_ begitu bahagia. Perasaanmu juga tidak dibuat-buat."

"Soal itu aku tidak bisa memberi Dazai-_san_ saran apa pun. Atsushi-_san_ atau Kunikida-_san_ pasti lebih bisa memahamimu, lalu memberikan yang sesuai untukmu."

"Jangan bawa-bawa Kunikida-_kun_, dong~ Kalau dia dengar terus merasa GR bahaya nanti~"

"Meski aku tidak bisa memberimu saran, tetapi ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan," ucap Kenji seraya beranjak. Seorang kurir mengantarkan box besar, dan itu ditujukan pada Kenji yang teramat riang sewaktu menerimanya.

"Salah satu kunci kebahagiaan adalah tubuh yang kuat. Karena itu, Dazai-_san_ dan semua anggota agensi harus makan sayur!"

Siapa menyangka, ya, gim _dress up_ membawakan ketenangan pada Dazai? Meski hanya sejenak, percakapan ini bisa perlahan-lahan menjadikan ia lebih baik, bukan?

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: anggap aja aku bertaruh ya di fanfic ini, apa eksekusiku baik/enggak. aku tipikal yang kalo udah penasaran harus dicoba dulu, karena kalo gak jadi risih. makanya anggaplah juga aku nekad. dan ya ... siapa peduli mau ada yang baca atau enggak? jika ada yang baca maka syukur, lalu semoga kalian suka. soalnya aku tau, pair ini emang parah banget dan bikin ga abis pikir. kok bisa ya dazai x kenji dijadiin fic?

pemikiranku sederhana aja sih; dazai yang iri sama Kenji, karena dia ceria ga dibuat-buat sementara dazai palsu. dan meski aku bikin kenji ga bisa memahami dazai (emang dia bukan orangnya kok) seenggaknya dazai mendapat pengalaman baik kan? ini baru dazai x happiness, ga kayak fic sebelumnya WKWKWKW.

oke. thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow, aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ fanfic ini emang banyak bolongnya, tapi ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku berikan.


	3. Nightmare Before Die

**Malam menakdirkan mimpi buruk, lewat pertemuan tak terduga di sebuah padang rumput.**

Dazai Osamu telah menarikan irama kematiannya dalam sunyi yang menyedihkan. Tali tambang dengan simpul khas sudah terpasang apik, dan dikalungkan di lengan bersiap menjemput akhir. Pilihannya pun sengaja dijatuhkan pada padang rumput, karena di sinilah takdir menemui Dazai yang putus asa–memberi kesempatan untuk mengejar maut yang seolah-olah membencinya, sehingga melulu membiarkan ia hidup.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Semakin ia mendekatkan diri pada pohon beringin di tengah padang rumput, bayangan kematiannya kian jelas walau sejurus kemudian; berpecahan di udara kala mendapati punggung familier yang selalu saja, Dazai gagal selamatkan.

"Atsushi–" Tangan dan suaranya telanjur menampakkan diri, membuat punggung yang sekadar ilusi itu menghilang. Dazai sejenak terbelalak, karena lagi dan lagi ia menemui kegagalan di depan mata.

"Dazai-_san_?"

Kegagalannya adalah kenyataan bahwa Akutagawa Ryuunosuke masih hidup.

* * *

**Nightmare Before Die**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Akutagawa Ryuunosuke**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, rip happiness (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai x happiness 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 3: Birthday**

* * *

Pandangan Dazai dihitamkan kebencian yang pekat. Obatnya hanyalah kepergian Akutagawa dari padang rumput ini, dan lebih baik lenyap dari peredaran nasib Dazai.

"Kau melakukan apa di sini?" tanya Dazai mendekati sosok serba hitam itu. Mata kecokelatannya menatap muak pada Akutagawa yang terheran-heran–dia berbuat apa hingga Dazai semarah ini?

"Melayat. Bukankah Dazai-_san_ juga begitu?"

"Kutanya padamu. Pelayat itu tatapannya seperti apa?"

"Mereka menangisi kematian."

"Tambahannya adalah tatapan mereka kosong, karena menangisi kematian. Sedangkan kau bukan kehampaan yang diciptakan dari duka, memang begitu sejak awal."

"Jadi apa kesimpulannya?" Melayat bahkan menjadi kesalahan di mata Dazai. Nasihat seseorang kembali terngiang, dan Akutagawa diingatkan lagi ini bukanlah akhir yang ia cari.

"Kau tidak pantas bersedih atas kematian Atsushi-_kun_. Matilah membusuk bersama kekosonganmu.

Tiba-tiba mengungkit kekosongan, memintanya membusuk, menyalahi simpati Akutagawa terhadap Nakajima Atsushi–kenapa Dazai justru memperkuat benci, dengan mengambinghitamkan Akutagawa atas kematian Atsushi daripada menerima fakta, bahwa salah seorang dari '_shin soukoku_' masih hidup? Siapa pun yang bertahan tugasnya masih melindungi Yokohama. Membeda-bedakan mereka jelas membuang tenaga.

(Akutagawa jelas enggan mengakui, dirinya kalah berharga dibandingkan Atsushi)

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga Dazai-_san_ semarah ini padaku?"

"Banyak sekali, Akutagawa-_kun_. Dosa terbesarmu adalah karena terus hidup, dan napasmu itu harus mengorbankan Atsushi-_kun_."

"_Jinko_ mati karena dibunuh musuh. Aku telah berusaha melindunginya, tetapi–", "Kenapa kau tidak bisa lebih keras kepala darinya?! Apa Akutagawa-_kun_ harus mengetahui segala yang kulalui, baru kau mau membuang diri?" Pemotongan tersebut mendatangkan hening di antara mereka. Pembicaraan ini hilang arah, bagi Akutagawa yang habis akal.

"Diriku telah mengakui _shin soukoku_. Kami bahkan bertengkar, mengenai siapa yang harus mengorbankan diri. _Jinko_ merebut kesempatanku untuk melindunginya, lalu–", "Padahal setelah keluar dari Port Mafia, aku menemukan sosok yang menyerupai Odasaku, dan orang itu adalah Atsushi-_kun_."

Dalam sekali kebencian itu menikamnya. Akutagawa hanya semakin hancur, karena ia memilih tinggal dibandingkan menjadi pengecut yang berhenti menerima kekesalan Dazai.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi hal yang penting untukku. Akutagawa-_kun_ yang tidak memiliki nilai, harusnya mengorbankan dirimu supaya kau menjadi sedikit lebih berharga."

Angin bukan lagi kelembutan yang meneduhkan -sebatas menghadirkan dingin agar percakapan ini bertambah sengit. Keelokan purnama bahkan gagal menenangkan keduanya, meski Akutagawa maupun Dazai pasti menyukai pemandangan, di mana mereka mengibaratkan rembulan sebagai tatapan Atsushi.

"Hari ini saja berhentilah membicarakan semua itu. Dazai-_san_ boleh melampiaskannya lagi nanti." Ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan diri Akutagawa sendiri termasuk Dazai. Siapa bilang Akutagawa harus pergi agar tidak hancur?

"Tadi Akutagawa-_kun_ menanyakan tujuanku kemari, bukan?"

"Ya. Karena Dazai-_san_ bilang kau tidak ingin melayat _Jinko_." Nisan Atsushi ada di belakang punggung Akutagawa. Padang rumput ini jauh dari bagus, tetapi Dazai memaksa agar Atsushi dikuburkan di sini.

"Lihat tali tambang di lenganku? Aku mau gantung diri. Minggirlah."

"Untuk yang satu itu aku menentangnya," jawab Akutagawa tegas menghalangi Dazai. Ke mana pun si maniak bunuh diri melangkah, dengan keras kepalanya Akutagawa mengikuti.

"Jadilah murid yang baik, jika kau masih menganggapku mentormu."

"Khusus hari ini juga Dazai-_san_ bukan mentorku."

"Ah apa ini? Kau memutuskan melawanku?" Sebuah pistol Dazai keluarkan dari balik _trench coat_. Tak tanggung-tanggung moncongnya ditempelkan pada kening Akutagawa. Bahu sang murid pun ia cengkeram, sementara telunjuk bersiap menarik pelatuk.

"Bagiku, hari ini Dazai-_san_ adalah seseorang yang berharga, dan aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."

Mungkin sebelum gantung diri, penyebab kematian Dazai berubah menjadi 'terlalu banyak tertawa' akibat perkataan Akutagawa. Sekarang tanggal sembilan belas Juni. Muridnya itu benar, kok, jika ingin mengucapkan 'selamat' karena Dazai masih panjang umur, dan sehat selalu–asalkan di masa lalu Akutagawa tidak bilang, 'ulang tahun bukan hal penting'.

Masa tiba-tiba Akutagawa mengucapkannya yang berarti, ia menganggap ulang tahun itu penting? Dazai tidak akan menghargai Akutagawa, hanya karena hari lahirnya dirayakan. Toh, sejak kapan maniak bunuh diri duduk manis, lantas memohon perpanjangan umur serta kebahagiaan duniawi? Apa yang benar, dan sedikit berharga hanyalah Akutagawa menjanjikan, 'aku akan mengakhiri Dazai-_san_ sebagai perayaan atas kelahiran sekaligus kematianmu'.

(Meski Akutagawa akan dibunuh obsesinya lebih dulu, sebelum ia bisa menyentuh Dazai)

"Kepada siapa kau mengucapkan 'selamat'? Untuk tahun yang berhasil mengulang kehidupanku, atau memang untukku?"

"Tentu saja untuk Dazai-_san_."

"Karena Akutagawa-_kun_ itu bodoh, kurasa menceritakan hal ini padamu tidak apa-apa." Ekspresi lawan bicaranya belum berubah. Dazai berdeham tanpa mengurangi kebencian di sepasang mata.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku telah melompati waktu puluhan kali." Sekali lagi, Dazai mengecek ekspresi Akutagawa yang belum berubah. Kebodohan tersebut Dazai apresiasi dengan menghela napas, juga bertepuk tangan sebentar.

"Padang rumput ini kutemukan tanpa sengaja. Aku pertama kali melompati waktu di hari ulang tahunku, karena Akutagawa-_kun_ menggagalkan percobaan bunuh diriku."

"Saat itu _Jinko_ belum mati?"

"Sudah, kok. Satu bulan sebelum aku berulang tahun, Atsushi-_kun_ mati dibunuh musuh. Ketika padang rumput ini kutemukan, Akutagawa-_kun_ tahu 'dia' bilang apa?"

"'Kau bisa melompati waktu'?"

"Ya. Itu salah satunya. Padang rumput ini juga bilang, 'kau bisa mengulanginya sebanyak mungkin sampai menemukan garis dunia paling ideal'. Akutagawa-_kun _mau tahu kriteriaku?"

"Garis dunia di mana_ Jinko _tidak mati."

"Satu lagi, garis dunia di mana aku bisa bunuh diri tanpa dicegah siapa pun. Tetapi menyebalkannya adalah, kau selalu muncul di mana pun, Akutagawa-_kun_. Atsushi-_kun_ juga mati dibunuh musuh, dan tidak seorang pun bisa mencegahnya."

Kelanjutan ceritanya sengaja Dazai hentikan. Ia bahkan membelakangi Akutagawa, demi menyaksikan purnama terakhir di garis waktu yang sekarang–menembak Akutagawa tidak akan menyenangkan, apa lagi seru karena bukan keinginan Dazai.

"Di pengulangan waktuku yang sebelumnya, padang rumput ini baru berkata, 'Nakajima Atsushi akan selalu mati, karena Akutagawa Ryuunosuke masih hidup'." Untuk terakhir kali pula, air muka Akutagawa tetap serupa. Rasa sebal Dazai menjadikannya meludah ke wajah itu.

"Tunjukkanlah penyesalanmu."

"Untuk apa? Diriku yang lain berhasil mencegah Dazai-san bunuh diri, sehingga aku di garis waktu yang sekarang bisa melihatmu."

"Jadi Akutagawa-_kun_ mau bilang kau merasa bangga?"

"Ya. Setidaknya aku bisa membalas budimu yang telah menyelamatkanku."

"Tadinya aku ingin menyerah, lho, jika berhasil bunuh diri di padang rumput ini. Namun, siapa sangka Akutagawa bisa menemukanku."

"Seseorang bernama Ranpo memberitahuku tempat ini. Lagi pula, garis dunia yang Dazai-_san_ inginkan pasti ada." Takdir memang mengikat mereka, ya? Pantas Akutagawa tahu, karena Dazai tidak pernah membicarakan makam Atsushi di hadapannya.

"Melompati waktu sangat melelahkan, Akutagawa-_kun_. Aku sudah menyaksikan kematian Atsushi-_kun_ puluhan kali, dan meski telah diberitahu diriku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun."

Pernyataan tadi bohong belaka, sementara Akutagawa yang bersaksi '_Jinko_ dibunuh musuh' pada garis dunia ini merupakan kesalahan. Hanya Dazai dan kenyataan yang mengetahuinya, karena jantung Atsushi bukan dilubangi musuh melainkan oleh Dazai dengan pistol di _trench coat_. Anggap saja ia bunuh diri, gara-gara merasa bersalah pada Atsushi juga.

"Kubantu wujudkan."

"Baiklah. Gantung dirimu sekarang juga biar benar-benar ada." Tali tambang dikalungkan pada leher Akutagawa. Namun, yang bersangkutan justru menggeleng bahkan menghancurkannya dengan _rashomon_.

"Aku tidak akan mati di sini."

"Tujuanku mustahil tercapai jika Akutagawa-_kun_ masih hidup." Menjengkelkan sekali. Dazai lebih suka meratapi tali tambangnya, dibandingkan menatap Akutagawa yang terus membangkang.

"Setelah ini pergilah melompati waktu, dan Dazai-_san_ tinggal mengorbankan diriku demi menyelamatkan _Jinko_."

"Benar-benar pilihan yang menarik, Akutagawa-_kun_. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama melompati waktu, kau tidak terlalu menyebalkan."

"Namun, berjanjilah padaku Dazai-_san_ tidak akan bunuh diri setelah Jinko terselamatkan." Jari kelingking Akutagawa tunjukkan sebagai tanda perjanjian. Dazai sekadar menggidikkan bahu, karena mengubah keinginan bukan semudah mengedipkan mata.

"Awalnya Atsushi-_kun_ aku kubur di sini, karena diriku ingin meninggal di sisinya. Tetapi sekarang ..."

Tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya Dazai mendudukkan diri di belakang nisan. Ia menepuk tempat di depan makam Atsushi, supaya Akutagawa duduk di situ dan mereka saling membelakangi.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati ulang tahunku, mumpung Akutagawa-_kun_ belum meninggal."

"Perintah Dazai-_san_ yang menyuruhku gantung diri juga kutolak, karena kau yang bukan mentorku masih berlaku."

Jadilah mereka menikmati malam dengan tenang, ditemani senandung Dazai yang merdu.

Tamat.

A/N: pokoknya jangan demo aku dan bilang "fic ini ketuker sama dazai multiship". seenggaknya ada comfort loh gaes di sini, serius. oke thx buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

UwU: AAH MAKASIH UDAH MAU JADI PE-REVIEW PERTAMA~ UNTUNG KALO BERHASIL MAH HEHEHE. moga suka ya ama day 3 nya.


	4. Cure Yourself with Stop Self Injury

**Cure Yourself with Stop Self Injury**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, friendship**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "Dazai x happiness 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 4: Selfcare**

* * *

Kepada siapakah seseorang ingin memberi arti?

Yokohama memiliki malam yang indah–begitulah pikir Nakahara Chuuya, setiap melewati gemerlapnya lampu di pusat perkotaan. Eksekutif muda itu baru selesai berbelanja–totalnya dua kantong berisi bahan makanan, _wine_ serta beberapa obat untuk P3K. Langkahnya tengah memasuki sebuah gang untuk tiba di apartemen–jalan ini paling cepat, meski Chuuya harus tahan ditontoni puluhan mata dari balik jendela gelap.

_BUAKKK!_

"SERAHKAN UANGMU, GIGOLO BANGSAT! JANGAN MENGOCEH TERUS!" Suara pukulan terdengar dari kejauhan. Kekerasan adalah hal yang ditoleransi di gang ini. Chuuya tidak memiliki hak untuk mencegahnya, karena ia sebatas menumpang lewat.

"Bunuh ... saja ... aku ..."

"Nyawamu tidaklah berharga! KAMI MEMBUTUHKAN UANGMU UNTUK BERTAHAN HIDUP!" Wajah sang gigolo dijadikan samsak, oleh sol sepatu yang bau tai kucing. Pelakunya tertawa kencang, saat menyaksikan muka korban remuk dengan bengkak di sana-sini.

"Bunuh dan jual organ dalamnya. Dengan begitu nyawanya menjadi berharga, bukan?" Pisau ditodongkan ke leher, sementara rambut si pengemis dijambak kuat-kuat. Ujungnya telah mengenai kulit–siap ditebas kapan saja.

"Bos memang hebat!"

Mendengar kata 'gigolo' diteriakkan sebegitu kencang, Chuuya memutuskan mendekat guna memastikan sesuatu. Remaja ringkih yang barusan memanggil 'bos' meluncurkan tinju ke arah Chuuya–serangan asal-asalan begini mustahil mengenainya, mudah untuk ditahan bahkan sebagai bonus; Chuuya mematahkan lengannya. Sementara preman gadungan itu meringis, bos yang menodongkan pisau ditendang kepalanya hingga mental.

"Orang ini milikku. Kalian tidak boleh menyentuhnya." Kerah kemeja sang gigolo ditarik dari belakang. Kantong belanjaan Chuuya aman–tergeletak di samping remaja ringkih yang berguling-guling meredam sakit.

"Hah?! Memang kau siapa sembarangan bilang begitu?! Asal kau tahu, bocah, dia adalah gigolo di gang ini. Madam sering menyewanya!"

"Madam itu penguasa di gang ini? Kalau begitu bilang padanya, aku punya wine mahal di kantong belanjaanku."

Pemuda jangkung yang berada di gendongannya ini harus bersiap-siap, karena Chuuya menumpuk segudang pertanyaan di benak.

* * *

Membutuhkan setengah jam untuk tiba di apartemen. Penguasa gang itu–yakni seorang madam dengan dandanan menor, sampai turun tangan agar gigolo kesayangannya tidak direbut. Chuuya hampir kalah, dan di akhir dia menggunakan '_For Tainted and Sorrow'_–Chuuya menciptakan bola gravitasi kecil lewat telunjuk, lalu ditembakkan agar melubangi tembok di belakang madam.

Epilognya adalah Chuuya diizinkan pergi. Dua preman yang menghajar gigolo kesayangan madam dihajar habis-habisan menggunakan cambuk.

_BRUKKK!_

"Kau punya banyak hal untuk dijelaskan, Dazai," ujar Chuuya setelah membanting tubuh di gendongannya ke ranjang. Rasa lelah menjadikan ia ingin merokok, meski naas pemantiknya hilang entah ke mana.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Chuuya."

"Ternyata kau masih bisa bicara. Mukamu bonyok padahal." Sangat parah membuat Chuuya tidak tega. Tatapan mantan rekannya itu sayu–mati dalam kekosongan yang menenggelamkannya begitu dalam, tanpa mereka tahu akhir dari semua ini.

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Jika seperti itu terus kau akan mati dalam rasa sakit." Sebagai wujud kepedulian Chuuya mengambil kotak P3K. Dazai dibantu duduk di tepi ranjang. Kemeja putih kebesarannya dilepas, memperlihatkan tubuh yang tinggal tulang.

Ada banyak sayatan di lengan kiri dan kanan, perut, serta dada. Bagian punggungnya dipenuhi warna biru, ungu kehitaman, begitu pun merah yang mengering dari luka cambukan. Namun, hal paling tak termaafkan adalah Chuuya mendapati tato yang dicetak menggunakan timah panas–bentuknya seperti _barcode_, terletak di sekitar pinggang. Kulit leher Dazai, pergelangan tangan, dan kakinya juga tampak lecet gara-gara diborgol.

"Madam yang menyayatmu atau preman-preman sialan itu?" Obat merah, kapas dan penjepit dikeluarkan dari kotak. Mereka harus ke rumah sakit, setelah Dazai diberi pertolongan pertama.

"Aku menyayat diriku sendiri."

"Dasar sinting! Harusnya kau kabur daripada menyiksa dirimu sendiri!"

"Kabur ke mana?"

"Tentu saja agensi! Aku heran kenapa mereka tidak mencari kau." Dunia mendadak terbalik atau bagaimana? Chuuya yang bernaung di Port Mafia justru menolong musuhnya, sedangkan rekan Dazai bermain petak umpet.

"Mereka telah membuangku." Gerakan Chuuya terhenti. Kapas yang dicapit menggunakan penjepit menganggur di udara, tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh sayatan di lengan Dazai.

"Membuang bagaimana?"

"Semua menuduhku membunuh Saichou dan Ranpo_-san_." Ah. Chuuya ingat samar-samar. Bos Mori pernah membicarakannya dengan eksekutif lain–yakni Ozaki Kouyou. Namun, masih dirahasiakan karena kebenarannya belum jelas.

"Bocah harimau itu harusnya membelamu."

"Atsushi-_kun_ juga berpikir aku pembunuhnya, karena pisau yang digunakan untuk menikam mereka ada di kamarku."

Penjelasan itu hadir, karena rasa nyaman dari perhatian Chuuya mengembalikan sedikit tenaganya. Lelah yang menumpuk menjadikan Dazai menyerah sejak awal–terlalu banyak sampai wajah-wajah (mantan) rekannya terngiang, sekalipun Dazai membenamkan wajah di pundak Chuuya–meski rambutnya yang lepek mendapat elusan lembut, agar bayangan buruk itu memudar.

Mereka menyerang Dazai dengan kebencian dari segala sisi. Menghindarinya sambil memasang wajah najis, seolah-olah ia tak berhak memiliki napas. Perjuangan Dazai membuktikan ketidakbersalahannya dipandang sebagai sandiwara. Tiada hari tanpa surat gelap yang meminta ia pergi. Mengatai jahanam, brengsek, jalang, sok polos, dan berbagai sumpah serapah entah lewat SMS, foto, bahkan kamar apartemennya dicoret menggunakan_ pylox_ merah.

Suatu ketika hari itu pun datang, dan Dazai memutuskan pergi setelah tangannya diikat, lantas dipaksa gantung diri di hadapan mereka.

(Sosok maut paling nyata, justru tampak di wajah rekan-rekannya yang lebih mengerikan, dibandingkan kematian itu sendiri)

"Tidak ada satu pun yang ingin mendengarkanku, Chuuya. Kenapa mereka sejahat itu?"

"Padahal kau bisa ke apartemenku, dibandingkan pergi ke gang sempit itu."

"Bagaimana jika Chuuya menolakku juga? Setidaknya di sana madam mengakui keberadaanku. Masih membutuhkanku untuk melayaninya."

"Jangan bohong. Kalau kau merasa dihargai, untuk apa menyayat diri?"

"Karena kupikir jika melukai diri sendiri, luka di hatiku akan pindah ke kulit." Sekonyol apa pun jawabannya, Chuuya tidak ingin menghakimi lebih-lebih mengejek. Namun, ia pun sadar diri bukan penghibur yang baik, sehingga memikirkan balasannya jadi menyulitkan.

"Andai semudah itu kau tidak akan depresi."

"Apa karena depresi hidupku jadi tidak berharga?" Preman-preman tadi bilang demikian, bukan? Apabila organ dalamnya dijual, maka nyawa Dazai baru bernilai. Itu berarti ia hanya sampah, jika dibiarkan hidup seperti sekarang.

"Semua hal itu berharga. Hanya saja nilainya berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang."

"Bukankah Chuuya munafik?" Lagi. Tangannya berhenti mengobati. Pertanyaan yang lebih pantas dianggap pernyataan itu sedikit-banyak menjadikan Chuuya kembali kepikiran.

"Munafik karena menurutmu, keinginanku yang mau membunuhmu seharusnya menjadikan dirimu tidak bernilai apa pun di mataku?"

Sebenarnya apa yang Chuuya ingin temukan dengan menanam benci? Apakah sosok Dazai mati di tangannya? Dazai frustrasi karena tidak dicintai siapa pun, terus hancur seperti sekarang? Jika alasan terakhir benar, kenapa Chuuya memilih menuruti iba dan menolak kebahagiaan di atas penderitaan Dazai? Siapa pun yang merusaknya tidaklah berbeda–sama saja asalkan hasrat terpenuhi.

Namun, kenyataan justru membuktikan bahwa Chuuya merasa bersalah–mana ada benaknya berpuas diri, karena menyaksikan Dazai hancur luar-dalam.

(Bukankah malah Chuuya yang hancur, karena kebenciannya ini terus berputar tanpa mengetahui tujuan? Akhir seperti apa yang sesungguhnya dia inginkan?)

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Chuuya yang merawatku seperti sekarang secara tidak langsung berkata, 'kamu berharga untukku'."

"Anggap saja kepercayaanku padamu lebih besar, dibandingkan rasa benciku."

"Padahal bisa saja aku berbohong. Chuuya pasti tahu betul bagaimana diriku." Mereka rekan sejak kecil. Sudah telanjur saling memahami, walau memutuskan berpisah. Orang mafia tahu Dazai itu licik. Tetapi tidak setiap waktu, bukan?

"Ya ampun! Jika kondisimu tidak seperti ini pasti kuhajar habis-habisan." Laci nakas dibuka cepat. Chuuya mengambil cermin kecil dengan gagang hijau, dan memperlihatkannya di hadapan Dazai.

Sifat narsisnya mustahil kambuh, karena Dazai sendiri ngeri melihat bengkak sebesar bola tenis di mata kanan, bibir putih pucat yang ternodai darah karena Dazai gigit demi menahan pedih, dan seluruh kulit wajahnya nyaris menjadi ungu–belum lagi beberapa gigi yang tanggal dari waktu-waktu lalu.

"Chuuya mau berkata wajahku sangat mengerikan?"

"Matamu, idiot. Perhatikan itu baik-baik." Aneh. Dazai tidak paham meski biasanya Chuuya mudah ditebak. Mau dilihat berapa kali pun, bengkaknya mustahil kempis apa lagi lenyap–bikin jengkel iya gara-gara sangat menggangu.

"Tatapanmu, Dazai. Itu bukan mata seseorang yang akan berbohong, atau bersikap licik. Bahkan sejak tadi kau tidak tersenyum, maupun menggodaku karena mendadak perhatian."

"Benar kata Chuuya, aku memang depresi kalau begini. Tubuhku sakit semua. Luka di hatiku enggak berpindah tempat, malah makin perih gara-gara tidak terobati."

Sekujur tubuh Dazai mendadak gemetar, saking sulitnya untuk menangis. Lupa cara tersenyum ternyata mengerikan, ya? Dazai rindu baik-baik saja walau berpura-pura. Mau ketawa yang kencang biar seluruh kepedihan ini pecah. Ingin jadi konyol lagi, karena Dazai mencintai dirinya yang hidup di dalam kebahagiaan palsu–ia benci depresi yang mengurung segala ekspresi.

(Namun, ketakutannya hanya menjadi-jadi, karena ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun di cermin. Dazai akan betulan lupa kalau dirinya manusia jika terus begini)

"Orang depresi lebih pantas mati, kan? Aku hanya menyusahkan Chuuya nantinya. Bahkan mungkin ... diriku belum tentu sembuh."

"Karena itu rawat dirimu sendiri, Dazai." Fedora di kepalanya Chuuya taruh untuk menutupi rambut Dazai. Dengan begini ia terlihat lebih keren, meski kemeja yang kebesaran gagal menjadikannya sempurna.

"Maksud Chuuya aku harus mengobati lukaku sendirian?"

"Beda. Maksudku adalah rawat dirimu sendiri dengan berhenti melukai tubuhmu, juga beranggapan kau pantas mati atau merepotkan orang lain."

"Chuuya mau mengajariku biar sembuh?"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini gurumu. Kau tidak akan kuajari, tetapi kutemani sampai sembuh."

"Agensi pasti sudah mengabarkan pada yang lain, jika aku adalah pelaku pembunuhan. Meski berhasil bersembunyi, dunia akan menolakku sampai kapan pun." Mungkin di luar sana, polisi tengah memburu Dazai sekaligus menjanjikan hukuman mati. Pergi ke rumah sakit juga berbahaya, karena keberadaannya jadi ditemukan.

"Meski seluruh dunia memusuhimu, aku akan berada di pihakmu sampai kapan pun. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk takut sekarang."

"Nanti Chuuya diburon juga."

"Berdua jauh lebih baik."

Untuk sekarang Dazai boleh bernapas tanpa mengkhawatirkan apa pun, bukan? Dazai diizinkan menganggap dirinya berharga di mata Chuuya, kan?

Tamat.

A/N: Karena ini OS maka jadi susah mau gambarin dazai gimana disiksanya wkwk. aku pengen bikin versi chapter, tapi itu keknya cuma angan deh~ ini ada happiness nya kok, pas chuuya hibur dazai (udah itu doang). oke thx buat yang udah fav, follow, review (padahal ga ada awkoakaka), atau numpang lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ dazai multiship ngaret dulu, bubay~

Balasan review:

Vira: HUEEE DAY 3 KU GATOT KAN YA WKWKW. gpp anggap aja ya dazai bahagia karena akutagawa mau mengorbankan diri~ seenggaknya day 2 ku beneran happines wkwkw. thx yak udah mampir.


	5. Dancing with Dead

**Dancing with Dead**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Yosano Akiko**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, friendship**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, ga nyambung, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai x happiness 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 5: Dancing**

* * *

Kepada siapakah seseorang ingin memberi arti hari ini?

Rumah sakit menjadi tempat tinggal Dazai Osamu, yang baru saja melangsungkan percobaan bunuh diri ke sekian kali. Tubuhnya remuk usai terjun bebas dari ketinggian sepuluh meter, pada sebuah jembatan gantung di malam hari pukul sepuluh. Dazai mengisi waktu dengan mengeluhkan pedih, serta menghujat pedagang oden yang bukannya dihadiahkan terima kasih, justru dikutuk gara-gara menyelamatkan Dazai.

"Pak tua seperti pedagang oden mana mengerti keinginan anak muda sepertiku." Khayalan bodoh di mana lidah menjadi bertulang, dan ikut hancur saat rekan idiotnya terjun bebas kembali terngiang dalam benak Yosano Akiko. Bisa-bisa dia gila duluan.

"Kau ini memang hebat, ya. Orang asing sampai mengkhawatirkanmu, tetapi kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya."

"Yosano-_sensei_ marah?"

"Pikirkan sendiri kesalahanmu yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain."

"Mereka juga tidak bisa menghargai keinginanku." Kepedulian orang-orang terlalu sering membuat Dazai muak. Bukankah sudah cukup apabila Nakajima Atsushi–bawahannya itu menjadi orang terakhir yang acuh terhadap dia?

"Hati yang membuat mereka menyelamatkanmu. Setidaknya kau tahu masih ada orang-orang baik di dunia ini."

"Kalian pun sudah cukup menjadi orang baik yang selalu ikut campur masalahku," balas Dazai memalingkan wajah. Jika Yosano kesal karena ocehannya, maka Dazai juga berhak merasa demikian. Lagian, baru lima belas menit membesuk sudah marah-marah.

"Meski diriku seorang dokter, aku juga membutuhkan orang lain yang bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku terlebih dahulu. Karena itu, aku tidak terima jika kau mengatai pedagang oden."

Secara tidak langsung, Yosano yang menganggapnya teman kian melukai Dazai, karena wanita itu memiliki hati seorang dokter. Dazai hanya pemuda bosan hidup, tetapi susah mati lantas menyulitkan orang-orang di sekitar. Dari seluruh anggota agensi, Yosano pasti paling kerepotan, bukan? Ilmu medisnya tidak melulu bisa menyelamatkan, apa lagi mengajari seseorang menghargai nyawa.

(Ketika Dazai mati, beban terberat pasti ditanggung Yosano karena di saat kemampuannya bisa menyelamatkan rekan-rekan lain, Dazai yang juga temannya malah meregang nyawa)

"Lagi pula bukannya sekarang giliran Atsushi-_kun_ berjaga?"

"Dia diberi misi oleh _Saichou_." Apel masih Yosano kupas. Mau semarah apa pun, Dazai adalah pasien sekaligus rekan yang telah dipercayakan, untuk dijaga olehnya sampai dia sembuh.

"Kalau diingat-ingat ini pertama kalinya Yosano-_sensei_ berkunjung."

"Benar juga. Giliran jagaku di hari Selasa digantikan Kunikida."

"Kalian itu cerewet, dan punya banyak kesamaan. Apa lagi soal menghargai nyawa seseorang."

"Anggota agensi lain juga sama. Mungkin kau termasuk." Mana berani Yosano menyebutnya 'pasti', karena Dazai adalah sosok yang abu-abu. Sampai manakah sesuatu dianggap baik atau buruk? Dazai tidak pernah memedulikannya–semua saja bagi sepasang mata yang menginginkan kematian.

"Tak perlu memperhalus bahasamu, _Sensei_. Aku juga tahu diriku bukan orang sebaik kalian."

"Insiden _Moby Dick_ secara tidak langsung menunjukkan kau menghargai nyawa warga Yokohama." Sisi buruknya adalah Dazai menyelamatkan, karena itu pekerjaan anggota agensi. Namun, jauh lebih baik dari pada diam, bukan?

Lagi pula Dazai masih belajar. Ia hanya perlu melakukan kebaikan yang sebanding dengan kejahatannya di masa lalu, selama Dazai tetap menginginkan cahaya sebagai jalan hidup.

"Hmm~ Bagaimana jika aku bilang pada Yosano-_sensei_, semua itu kulakukan agar tak dikeluarkan dari agensi?"

"Ada hubungannya dengan _orang itu_?" Pisau diletakkan di nakas. Setelah obrolan panjang ini usai, Dazai tinggal memakan apelnya lantas beristirahat.

"Ya, Odasaku. Yosano-_sensei_ pasti sudah mendengar ceritanya entah dari siapa, kalau dia adalah orang yang membuatku masuk agensi."

"Soal itu aku tidak akan berkomentar. Setiap orang melakukan kebaikan dengan alasan yang berbeda. Benar atau salahnya alasanmu bukan hal pasti."

Pendapat yang sedikit-banyak membangkitkan nostalgia itu mengukirkan kesenduan di senyum Yosano. Dulu sekali, ia menganggap menyembuhkan para tentara adalah kebaikan yang benar. Namun, tidak semuanya menilai demikian, karena di akhir Yosano sekadar menjebak mereka dalam lingkaran setan–menjadikan para tentara seperti boneka, dan tugasnya hanyalah berperang walau kebanyakan berharap dijemput maut.

"Berarti jika aku melakukan kebaikan demi Odasaku, Yosano-_sensei_ tidak akan menganggapnya salah?"

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Kau sudah dewasa lagian."

"Bunuh diri adalah hal yang menurutku tepat. Apa Yosano-_sensei_ akan menghentikanku, meski kamu menganggapku teman?"

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau sangat ingin bunuh diri?" Segala hal yang Dazai pikir atau katakan berada di luar kemampuan Yosano. Otaknya tidak secerdas Ranpo. Yosano pun sadar bukan orang yang tepat untuk memahami Dazai.

Bahkan mustahil sampai kapan pun, selama pandangannya masih menemukan sosok Mori Ougai dalam jiwa Dazai, meski hanya sedikit–itu benar-benar mengerikan walau tersentuh sedikit saja.

"Bagiku nyawa tak lebih dari sebuah angka. Jika hanya kehilangan satu yang sepertiku, dunia tidak akan berubah dan terus berputar. Lalu alasan lainnya ..."

Penuh kesengajaan Dazai menggantung alasannya. Kapan lagi Yosano menunjukkan wajah selucu ini, dan bermain-main memang hobi Dazai sejak awal.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian ingin sekali hidup. Padahal hanya merasakan sakit."

"Tidak melulu rasa sakit, bukan? Kau juga menemukan kebahagiaan selama hidup, seperti bertemu Odasaku." Saking benarnya Dazai kehabisan tawa untuk disuarakan. Masa lalu memiliki kesenangan yang tak habis-habis, dan mengenangnya menjadikan Dazai takut akan masa depan.

(Bagaimana jika kebahagiaan di masa depan tidak sebanding dengan waktu lalu? Dazai belum menemukan atau meraih yang paling dekat, yakni bunuh diri)

"Kebahagiaan itu yang pada akhirnya menghancurkanku. Menyedihkan sekali~"

"Dan kau beranggapan satu-satunya kebahagiaan tersisa adalah dengan bunuh diri." Keputusasaan dalam keinginan Dazai amat nyata, meski Yosano tidak menyalahkan dia. Pemuda itu belum menemukan benang merah yang tepat. Sempat terputus bukan berarti mustahil disambung.

"Tepat sekali~ Tetapi, aku masih memiliki satu alasan lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Saat aku berhadapan dengan maut, rasanya kematian seperti mengajakku menari. Iramanya begitu cepat. Lama-kelamaan menjadi lambat, lembuttt ... sekali, dan tahu-tahu diriku terasa ringan."

"Itu tarian yang menyenangkan. Aku merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa memahamiku dengan baik."

"Padahal kau bilang memiliki banyak nomor wanita. Apa itu omong kosong?" Setiap hari di jam makan siang, Dazai pasti pamer kepada Kunikida, dan Atsushi geleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Lucunya adalah Yosano yang diam-diam menguping tidak pernah mendengar, Dazai pacaran dengan salah satu dari kontak tersebut.

"Beda, Yosano-_sensei_~ Iramanya tidak akan pernah sama dengan kematian."

"Kalau begitu khusus malam ini saja, kumohon berhentilah menari dengan kematian." Bukan pula Yosano yang akan mengubah keras kepalanya Dazai. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menghentikan keinginan Dazai barang sejenak.

"Kakiku patah lagian. Mana bisa bunuh diri."

"Membicarakan kematian sama saja dengan menari bersamanya. Hari ini saja, aku ingin kau berhenti."

"Heee~ Aku curiga Yosano-_sensei_ cemburu. Tetapi masa, sih? Kurasa tipikal idamanmu bukan yang sepertiku. Atau jangan-jangan kamu ingin mengajakku 'menari'?"

"Melihat pisau dagingku menari di atas tubuhmu pasti menyenangkan." Memang beruntung sekaligus sial untuk Dazai. Sementara bagi Yosano tentu saja buruk, walau sang dokter tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

Kenyataannya dibandingkan fisik, Dazai lebih butuh disembuhkan secara batin. Ada 'dokter' lain yang bisa diandalkan, dan lebih cocok dibandingkan Yosano–ia cukup mengobati bagian luar saja, agar sedikit mengurangi penderitaan Dazai.

Terlebih ada detektif lain yang siap dan bersedia menyelamatkan Dazai. Tugas Yosano adalah membantu di garis belakang sebisanya. Bahkan, jikalau suatu hari ia gagal mengobati Dazai, meratapi kematiannya cukup sejenak saja, karena Yosano tahu kepalanya harus tegap lagi (rekan yang bertahan menunggu disembuhkan, dan mereka ingin berjuang atas keinginan sendiri–beda dengan perang di masa lalu yang penuh pemaksaan)

(Mungkin kematian Dazai yang disebabkan bunuh diri atau serangan musuh, memang cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan kekosongan di dalam dirinya)

"Seram~ Kalau tidak Yosano-_sensei_ suapkan aku apel, bagaimana? Itu termasuk menari dalam kesenangan untukku."

"Jangan bilang senang karena disuap wanita cantik."

"Meski Yosano-_sensei_ menyeramkan, kamu memang cantik. Andai sedikit lebih lembut, aku sangat ingin menjadikanmu pacar."

"Menggodaku seperti itu tidak akan menjadikan suapanku melembut." Pisau buah ditancapkan ke salah satu potongan apel. Dazai bergidik ngeri, lantas berpikir akan menyesali ajakannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, ya. Lagi pula kalau tidak begitu, nanti tariannya cepat berakhir."

"Sebelum 'menari' denganmu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Yosano-_sensei_ tidak ingin bilang, 'aku akan memotong lidahmu, karena menyia-nyiakan kebaikan pedagang oden', kan?" Basi jelas. Lagi pula Yosano berhenti mempermasalahkannya, karena Dazai setuju untuk melupakan soal kematian sebentar saja.

Yosano memintanya demikian karena ia khawatir, dan hanya cara ini yang terpikirkan selain mengobati luka untuk menyelamatkan Dazai–membantu memperpanjang jalannya, supaya pemuda itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di luar kematian.

"Odasaku bukan satu-satunya jalan kebahagiaanmu. Kau bisa menemukan itu di mana pun, dan semoga saja bayangan kematianmu bisa digantikan kesenangan yang lain."

"Nada bicaramu mantap sekali~ Kenapa Yosano-_sensei _seyakin itu?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku pernah dihancurkan oleh kebahagiaanku sendiri. Namun sekarang, diriku telah menemukannya. Itu adalah Agensi Detektif Bersenjata."

"Ada satu orang lagi yang belum Yosano-_sensei_ sebut~ Dia adalah orang paling berharga untukmu. Aku tahu itu."

"Sebut saja dan lidahmu betulan kupotong. Tidak akan sembuh, lho."

"Kuharap kalian segera jadian kalau begitu."

Jika Yosano bisa menemukan Ranpo, maka Dazai mampu mendapatkan orang lain, sebagai benang merah paling berharganya.

Tamat.

A/N: Hmmm oke singkat aja ... thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran juga agar ke depannya. aku curiganya fic ini bakal aneh sih, dan ini idenya dateng dadakan banget jadi langsung aku ketik aja daripada lupa. soal multiship kurasa bakal ngaret. aku ga punya ide samsek wkwkw.

Balasan review:

Vira: Ayo bikinlah ttg dazai dikeluarkan dari agensi, itu bakal sedep banget kalo dijelasin panjang /sayang sih ini OS dan aku bikin ngebut. chuuya mah emang baik gitu2 ke dazai wkwkw. paling enak dibikin hurt/comfort mereka tu :* thx ya udah review~ tenang btw bukan dajall yang bunuh. pen bikin chapter tapi kok mager ya WKWKWK.

UwU: aw ... moga perkataan chuuya bisa sedikit banyak memberi pengaruh ya. obati dirimu sendiri oke dengan berhenti melukai diri sendiri, karena kamu itu berharga. eh udah ah, ga enak ikut campur. thx ya selalu mampir hehehe


	6. In Memoriam

**In Memoriam  
**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Sakaguchi Ango**

**Genre: Friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepetan, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai x happiness 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 6: Memories**

* * *

Seolah-olah mengenang masa lalu, di mana dahulu tempatnya pernah dikunjungi tiga sahabat karib, Bar Lupin kembali menjadi penghubung benang merah yang sempat terputus.

Malam menjadi saksi dari reuni yang sewajarnya mengharukan ini. Dazai Osamu dan Sakaguchi Ango sudah duduk menghadap meja bartender–terpisah satu kursi yang sengaja dibuat demikian, karena bagian tengah untuk Oda Sakunosuke–seorang sahabat yang berpulang duluan, dan masa lalu itu mustahil dilupakan.

Ango mustahil melupai perannya, sebagai pelaku yang secara tidak langsung membunuh Oda, sedangkan Dazai adalah korban dari perbuatan Ango serta Mori Ougai–bos Port Mafia yang juga merencanakan skenario kematian Oda.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ango-kun. Kau kelihatan sehat-sehat saja, walau _airbag_-mu sempat tidak berfungsi ," ujar Dazai cekikikan setelahnya. Ia menekan batu es di gelas. Menunggu respons Ango atas keusilannya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin membahas itu. Hanya saja, niat isengmu semakin menjadi-jadi, ya."

"Itu kulakukan biar hidup Ango-_kun_ semakin seru~ Sensasinya menegangkan, bukan? Kira-kira begitulah gambarannya, ketika kamu berhadapan dengan kematian."

"Aku bukan manusia gila adrenalin sepertimu." Mereka bertolak belakang dalam menanggapi kehidupan. Dazai adalah maniak bunuh diri yang bosan hidup, sementara Ango bekerja keras untuk menjadikan hidupnya berharga.

Mungkin tanpa Oda, mengenal Dazai tidak akan menjadi bagian dari cerita kehidupannya. Ango selalu merespons keabsurdan Dazai dengan ketidakpahaman, rasa heran berlebih, juga tak habis pikir. Hanya Oda yang bisa, juga mau menanggapi cerita-cerita aneh Dazai dengan wajar–mereka bahkan mengobrol secara normal, seolah-olah topik usungan Dazai sangatlah umum di masyarakat.

(Kalau ditinggal berdua begini, Ango bukan apa-apa atau siapa pun di mata Dazai. Jika Oda masih hidup obrolan mereka pasti mengalir, menyambung satu sama lain, ini ... itu ...)

Semua pemikiran Ango selalu saja berputar pada, 'jika Oda masih hidup'.

"Kemarin aku mencampur deterjen dengan soda. Ango-_kun _tahu? Atsushi-_kun_ bilang mulutku mengeluarkan sangat banyak busa~ Harusnya dia rekam, aku juga mau lihat."

"Sebenarnya aku curiga kau ini kucing." Entah yang ke berapa puluh kali Dazai melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Ango jadi sering kaget, karena (mantan) sahabatnya itu selalu bertahan hidup.

"Lalu sekitar seminggu yang lalu, aku mencoba menabrakkan diri. Sayangnya mobilnya melambat. Jadi aku hanya lecet."

"Bekerja di agensi juga tidak menjadikanku bisa menjinakkan bom. Padahal aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Odasaku benar-benar beruntung~"

"Menjinakkan bom adalah pekerjaan yang berbahaya. Lagi pula, Oda melakukannya bukan untuk mati."

"Bagaimana jika meledak, ya? Pasti suaranya sangat kencang, dan aku penasaran akan terpental seberapa jauh." Baru membayangkan suara 'BUMMM' saja Dazai tampak semringah. Mereka baru mengobrol sebentar, tetapi Ango sudah pijat kening.

"Siapa tahu bisa memecahkan rekor, lho~ Kalau begitu aku bisa membayar utang di Kafe Uzumaki."

"Ah~ Atau begini saja, bagaimana jika aku memecahkan rekor sebagai manusia yang paling sering gagal bunuh diri? Tetapi jangan, deh~" Usai mengucapkannya Dazai memajukan bibir. Ango sekadar menggeleng, gara-gara kehabisan kata akan imajinasi teman minumnya.

"Berhenti membicarakan soal itu. Kita bisa mengobrolkan hal-hal lain."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin membicarakan soal tahu keras~ Atsushi-_kun_ sudah kusuruh untuk mencobanya. Hanya saja, dia langsung kabur dengan alasan, 'ingin menemani Yosano-_sensei_ belanja'".

"Ditolak."

"Ceritakan soal pekerjaanmu, bagaimana?"

"Kau mati bosan nanti."_ Dejavu _yang menyebalkan, Dazai tahu itu. Bibir monyongnya bertahan sampai beberapa menit ke depan. Keibaan Ango mendadak terpancing, sehingga ia memutuskan bercerita.

"Singkat saja. Hari ini aku bangun pagi sekali. Mengerjakan laporan di kantor. Mengurus banyak kasus dan–", "Cukup sampai di situ~ Membosankan sekali." Lagi pula Ango bukan menebak, melainkan tahu pasti. Dazai membenci hal-hal teratur yang secara tidak langsung mengatur kehidupannya. Sekali lagi, mereka kembali dijauhkan oleh perbedaan yang kontras.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin bercerita."

"Sebenarnya tergantung siapa yang berbicara. Lagi pula, bukankah Ango-kun selalu salah?"

Untuk Ango seorang, waktu seketika berhenti kala jantungnya dihantam oleh kalimat tersebut. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan kacamata Ango tak dapat melindungi tuannya dari pandangan Dazai yang mengiris lidah–pertanyaan barusan tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena mereka tahu sebenarnya itu pernyataan. Ango juga memilih diam daripada melawan. Lambat laun pertemuan ini mulai terasa menyulitkan.

Ternyata memang, Ango tidak pernah siap bertemu Dazai secara personal. Masa lalu di mana mereka masih bertiga tetap terbayang, dan selamanya akan membuat Ango merasa bersalah.

(Ango sebatas mengizinkan dirinya untuk menjadi kawan jauh Dazai. Meski lebih pantas jika diungkapkan seperti; menghormati seseorang karena pernah berkenalan, lalu asing)

"Kamu menghapus jejak kejahatanku di Port Mafia. Namun, Ango-_kun_ tetap kuanggap bersalah atas kematian Odasaku. Pada akhirnya apa pun yang Ango_-kun_ lakukan untukku, semua tetap salah di mataku."

"Siapa peduli mau dianggap bersalah atau tidak. Aku hanya melakukannya untuk ..." Pengakuan yang selalu ingin Ango beritahu kembali terhenti. Lidahnya sangat pahit, karena dia tahu kalimatnya selalu menjerumuskan dirinya dalam rasa bersalah.

Apa pun yang sekarang Ango lakukan, benaknya tidak lagi berharap untuk menjadi benar.

"Demi menebus kesalahanmu di masa lalu, begitu?"

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kuperbuat."

"Sia-sia saja sebenarnya. Kesalahanmu tidak akan pernah kumaafkan. Ango-_kun_ hanya menghancurkan dirimu sendiri jika begini terus."

"Bukankah itu yang ingin kau lihat?" Tiba-tiba menyiratkan perhatian dalam peringatan, Ango tahu diri ia tidak pantas sehingga menolak. Meskipun mereka pernah, dan entah masih teman atau bukan, Dazai tak perlu menahan diri untuk mengungkapkan kebenciannya.

Ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus Ango tanggung, setelah merusak kepercayaan Dazai serta Oda.

"Lihat apa?"

"Melihat diriku hancur, karena terus membantumu tanpa mendapatkan maaf darimu."

"Menarik~ Terlebih aku sudah bergabung dengan agensi. Mau sebenci apa pun, tetap saja tidak boleh membunuh~"

"Baguslah. Oda pasti senang mengetahuinya." Untuk mereka yang mengosongkan satu tempat di tengah, keduanya percaya Oda memang hadir dan menyimak obrolan. Baik Dazai maupun Ango bahkan diam-diam menebak dalam hati, akan seperti apa respons Oda terhadap percakapan ini.

"Tetapi karena aku ingin menghancurkan Ango-_kun_, Odasaku pasti tidak betul-betul senang. Kalau dia di sini, Odasaku pasti bilang, 'semua ini bukan salah Ango, tetapi memang takdir yang kupilih'."

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu. Namun, meski Oda berkata begitu tetap saja sulit untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Benar. Hancurlah karena perasaanmu sendiri, dan olehku yang tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Itu adalah penebusanmu." Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun Dazai beranjak pergi. Ango sekadar menontoni punggungnya dalam diam, mengingat pertemuan ini sendiri terlalu kebetulan.

Entah alasan apa yang membawa Ango pada Bar Lupin. Mungkin pula rindunya menyaingi rasa bersalah, sama atau bahkan lebih besar. Meski penyesalan pernah terbesit, karena Ango memilih berteman dibandingkan fokus menyendiri untuk menjadi mata-mata–mustahil dipungkiri Dazai dan Oda adalah sahabat yang baik. Andaikata Oda masih hidup, lantas ketiganya berpisah hubungan mereka pasti baik-baik saja.

Ah, lagi-lagi tentang itu. Ternyata benar Ango juga rindu, begitupun Dazai sehingga mereka dipertemukan di Bar Lupin.

(Hanya di bar itu Dazai dan Ango bisa bertemu dengan tenang, walau keduanya bukan lagi mereka di masa lalu yang akrab)

"Sebelum pergi, aku ingin minta maaf pada Odasaku. Obrolan kami pasti tidak menyenangkan untukmu." Hanya alunan musik klasik yang membalas ucapan Dazai. Anehnya lagi dia kembali duduk, kemudian memesan satu minuman lagi.

"Berubah pikiran atau bagaimana?"

"Hampir kelupaan. Ayo bersulang dulu." Tak sampai lima menit minuman datang. Dazai mengangkat gelasnya lebih dulu, diikuti Ango yang menunggu aba-aba.

"Untuk apa kita bersulang?"

"Stray dogs untuk kita bertiga, dan satu lagi untuk Odasaku yang selalu hidup dalam hati, walau sudah _in memoriam_."

"Selalu hidup dalam hati, ya. Ternyata Dazai-_kun_ bisa mengatakan hal baik sesekali." Anggap saja sindiran. Namun, bukan Dazai namanya jika tidak bisa membalas dengan lebih menyakitkan.

"Kalau misalnya Ango-_kun_ yang _in memoriam_, kamu akan selamanya begitu tanpa pernah hidup di hatiku~"

"Jika aku yang _in memoriam_, diriku tidak akan merindukan kalian seperti sekarang. Aku akan menerima kematianku apa adanya."

"Oke, oke~ Kita hentikan dulu topik ini. Nanti aku harus minta maaf pada Odasaku lagi karena menyerangmu."

"Nanti aku bantu minta maaf, Dazai-kun."

Hari ini saja, mereka akan menjadi teman seperti di masa lalu walau Dazai hanya mengizinkannya lima menit, baru pergi dari bar.

Tamat.

A/N: Oke aku tau banget ini absurd. jan gebukin tolong. tapi ngebet pengen pair ini, jadi aku hantam aja deh~ nanti kapan2 kubuat lagi yang lain wkwkw anggap aja ini trial~ oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang terserah dah. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat day 7 jan berharap dah. blom tentu dibikin wkwkw.

UwU: sebenernya aku ngerasa bersalah karena ga sengaja mengingatkan itu sama dirimu sendiri /abaikan aja pesan ini. dan ya semoga itu atsushi. harapanku cuma sama dia, karena oda dah mokad wkwkw. moga fic yang ini juga bagus ya~ thx selalu mampir.


	7. Sister

**Sister**

**Chara: Dazai Osamu x Tanizaki Junichiro**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC parah, typo, humor garing nyelip, ga jelas, kecepetan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "dazai x multiship 2019" di tumblr.**

**Day 7: Free Day**

* * *

Kepada siapakah seseorang ingin memberi arti?

Suasana di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata sangatlah canggung. Tanizaki Junichiro tahu bahkan paham betul, mengenai alasan yang melatari kekikukan ini.

Mata _hazle_-nya menatap pada satu-satunya penghuni di agensi–Dazai Osamu yang asyik membaca buku, namun bukan panduan bunuh diri. Tanizaki tahu bacaan itu–adalah buku gombal yang akhir-akhir ini populer di kalangan remaja, bahkan Naomi punya satu di apartemen. Mungkin tukang rayu macam Dazai pun memerlukan pencerahan, demi meluluhkan hati wanita. Bisa juga bosan, ingin suasana baru atau entahlah, Tanizaki kurang peduli.

Jika mereka ditinggal berdua saat anggota lain sibuk menjalankan misi, Tanizaki akan teringat kejadian dua minggu lalu yang membuat ia merinding.

* * *

_"Tanizaki-kun mau mendengarkan lagu yang kuciptakan?'_

_"Aku baru tahu Dazai-san bisa membuat lagu."_

_"Ini adalah lagu yang diciptakan dari kesabaran, tekanan kuat, dan hanya kunyanyikan ketika sepi." Nada ala pujangga dikeluarkan. Kekaguman terpancar dari wajah Tanizaki._

_"Tentu. Aku merasa terhomat jika boleh mendengarkannya."_

_Satu menit menunggu, namun belum terdengar apa pun. Dazai hanya memejamkan mata, dilanjut menarik napas dalam posisi berbaring._

_"Emmm ... Dazai–", "Ssttt ... aku harus berkonsentrasi, Tanizaki-kun." Mungkin Dazai gugup. Sebagai rekan yang baik, memberi dukungan tentu menjadi keharusan. _

_"Tidak apa-apa, Dazai-san. Jangan gu–"_

_Dukungan Tanizaki dihentikan oleh bau busuk yang perlahan-lahan menguat. Napasnya mendadak bengek. Asam lambung disko. Pandangan pun berkunang-kunang._

_"Aku menamai lagu ini 'kentut yang sunyi'. Terima kasih telah mendengarkan."_

* * *

Usai lagu' keramat itu diperdengarkan, Tanizaki sibuk membuka semua jendela bahkan pintu. Namun, Dazai malah menutupnya dengan alasan, 'orang pintar itu tolak angin'. Lebih naas lagi, Dazai kembali kentut membuat Tanizaki kerasukan arwah Ken–mereka pun mati kebauan gara-gara kebusukannya jadi dua kali lipat.

Siapa itu Ken? Dia adalah Ken Thu Etz, angin yang dipanggil kentut mentang-mentang namanya ribet. Ken(tut) tinggal di perut manusia. Jalan hidupnya nomaden. Setiap keluar 'rumah' untuk jalan-jalan, pasti dihujat dan difitnah orang-orang.

(Seenggaknya humor ini garing daripada melempem)

"Hey, Tanizaki-_kun_~ Bapak kamu petani, ya?"

Berkas yang semula Tanizaki bereskan jatuh begitu saja. Selain kejadian dengan Dazai, dua minggu lalu pun Naomi turut mendatangkan mimpi buruk.

* * *

_"Nii-sama. Papamu dokter, ya?"_

_"E-eh? Nii-san enggak tahu papa kita kerja sebagai apa."_

_"Jawab saja 'kok tahu'?"_

_"Kok tahu?"_

_"Soalnya Nii-sama telah menyuntikkan cinta ke hatiku~ Sekarang giliran Nii-sama yang melakukannya."_

_"Papa Naomi-chan dokter, ya?"_

_"Iya. Kok tahu?'_

_"Soalnya kita bersaudara. Jadi sama-sama dokter, dong."_

* * *

Kesalahan Tanizaki membuatnya tidur di luar bersama Dazai–pemuda jangkung itu bercerita dia tidak bisa masuk, karena kunci apartemen terjual bersama _futon_.

"Karena kamu telah menanam benih-benih cinta di hatiku?" Model kalimatnya mirip dengan Naomi. Semua pasti gara-gara buku gombal yang sekarang ini, Tanizaki kutuk habis-habisan.

"Kamu itu Tanizaki-_kun_ bukan Tanizaki-_chan_. Jadi, gombalanmu enggak sah." Apa berarti Dazai membicarakan Naomi? Merasa adiknya terancam bahaya, Tanizaki melotot pada Dazai yang masih bersiul–tidak menyadari ada kesalahan di penolakan tersebut.

"Tanizaki-_chan_ maksudmu Naomi? Jangan sembarangan menyentuh adikku."

"Naomi-_chan_, ya, Naomi-_chan_. Kok jadi Tanizaki-_chan_? Lagi pula kamu itu cowok, jadinya Tanizaki-_kun_. Berhenti mengotori lidahku dengan memanggilmu 'Tanizaki-_chan_'. Aku tidak sudi."

"Aku enggak tahu ayahku kerja sebagai apa." Suka-suka, deh. Memang kesalahan besar apabila melawan Dazai yang lidahnya pintar silat, sedangkan Tanizaki hanya jago membahagiakan Naomi dengan mengucapkan 'iya', setiap perempuan itu meminta kue.

"Namamu ada unsur 'tani'-nya. Kupikir papamu petani. Kalau benar begitu, berarti jadi (Pe) Tanizaki Junichiro."

"Kumohon jangan ditambahkan yang aneh-aneh."

"Itu adalah _cocoknologi_ yang masuk akal. Harusnya Tanizaki-_kun_ bangga, karena memiliki rekan sepintar diriku." Mungkin IQ Dazai _gabut_ sehingga olahraga. Sekarang lagi di posisi jongkok makanya eror.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Berkas-berkas telah diselesaikan, dan Tanizaki memutuskan duduk guna melepas penat. Rasa bosan menjadikannya menontoni Dazai meregangkan tubuh–pemuda jangkung itu berhenti berbaring, sementara buku gombal dibiarkan tergeletak di sofa. Pandangan mereka bertemu yang kali ini, tidak memberi firasat buruk pada Tanizaki–sepertinya akan terjadi basa-basi biasa.

"Jangan sedih karena dirimu bukan cewek. Lagi pula, nanti Tanizaki-_kun _kena siksa." Naomi tengah berbelanja dengan Yosano. Tanizaki sempat menawarkan diri untuk membantu, namun ditolak karena mereka ingin membicarakan urusan wanita.

"Hal seperti itu tidak membuatku sedih, Dazai-_san_."

"Biasanya Naomi-_chan_ sangat menempel denganmu. Melihat Tanizaki-_kun_ seperti jomblo mengenaskan, aku jadi sedikit bahagia." Tidak. Tanizaki yakin Dazai betul-betul gembira, karena Naomi yang selalu mesra dengan Tanizaki membuat Dazai cemburu.

"Kalau ingin mengobrol duduklah. Aku tidak enak melihat Dazai-_san_ berdiri."

"Perhatianmu membuatku teringat pada Atsushi-_kun_~ Sementara dirimu yang seorang kakak juga mirip dengan kenalanku." Tawaran Tanizaki diterima cepat. Kali ini Dazai memilih duduk di meja kerjanya, agar jarak mereka berdekatan.

"Apa dia bekerja sebagai detektif juga?"

"Tebakan yang buruk, Tanizaki-_kun_. Kalian sangat bertolak belakang dalam hal apa pun." Entah itu sifat ataupun latar belakang. Mengungkit hal tersebut mungkin salah, meski Dazai tetap membiarkannya karena ingin mengetahui sejauh mana topik ini bertahan.

"Siapa pun dia pasti tetap menyayangi adiknya."

"Meski aku bilang orang itu adalah Akutagawa-_kun_ yang menyerang Naomi-_chan_?"

Jika sosok tersebut adalah Akutagawa, posisi Tanizaki yang juga seorang kakak jelas tidak berpengaruh apa pun baginya. Namun, mengetahui Akutagawa memiliki adik perempuan, sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di benak Tanizaki dan itu sedikit mengganggu. Kerisauan sang rekan Dazai tanggapi dengan memberi tepukan pelan di pundak. Mata _hazle_ Tanizaki berhenti menatap meja. Ia kembali memandang Dazai yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa Akutagawa-_kun_ menyayangi adiknya." Pernyataan itu menjadi ketidakpastian sewaktu Dazai ucapkan. Ternyata bukan perkara mudah, untuk memastikan perasaan sejenis kasih sayang yang belum Dazai pahami secara utuh.

"Padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa."

"Mudah saja. Posisimu yang menjadi kakak, dan memiliki adik perempuan membuat Tanizaki-_kun _bersimpati. Seperti yang kita tahu juga, Port Mafia bukan organisasi baik. Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya apa Akutagawa-_kun_ menyayangi saudarinya."

"Y-ya ... begitulah. Di mataku dia tak lebih dari pembunuh. Meski mereka mafia, apa adiknya senang memiliki kakak seperti itu?"

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu~ Namun, Gin-_chan_ pasti menerima kakaknya apa adanya. Lagi pula jika Gin-_chan_ dalam bahaya, Akutagawa-_kun_ pasti langsung menolong."

"Gin-_san_ itu nama adik Akutagawa?"

"Tepat sekali~ Sifatnya berkebalikan dengan Naomi-_chan_. Gin-_chan_ lebih kalem, pendiam dan berkepala dingin. Namun, mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus."

"Seseorang seperti Akutagawa pun memiliki hal yang berharga untuknya, ya." Jelas saja Tanizaki tidak menyangka hal tersebut. Bahkan mungkin, Akutagawa memutuskan membunuh demi melindungi Gin secara tidak langsung. Bayangkan saja jika musuh menyerbu Port Mafia, dan adiknya harus melawan sampai meregang nyawa–jelas itu mengerikan.

"Menurut Tanizaki-_kun_ jika Gin-_chan_ boleh memilih, apa dia akan menginginkan Akutagawa-_kun_ sebagai kakaknya lagi atau yang lain?"

"Aku yakin Gin-_san_ pasti menginginkan Akutagawa sebagai kakaknya lagi."

"Kenapa? Jika misalnya Gin-_chan_ boleh memilih kakak yang lain, dia bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Mungkin saja, Gin-_chan_ bisa menemukan kakak sepertimu. Akutagawa-_kun_ itu kelihatan cuek soalnya."

"Adik atau kakak hanya satu sampai kapan pun, Dazai-_san_. Mereka tidak akan tergantikan, karena sudah menjadi yang terbaik."

"Masa kakak yang suka menindas adik bisa menjadi terbaik?" Sedikit-banyak Dazai bersyukur dia anak tunggal. Andaikata memiliki adik atau kakak seperti Akutagawa, mana mungkin Dazai sudi bersamanya.

"Entah Dazai-_san_ setuju atau tidak. Menurutku mereka memiliki jalan yang lebih panjang untuk saling menyayangi. Ikatan darah mustahil dihapus. Suatu hari nanti entah kapan, sesama saudara pasti bisa memahami pada akhirnya."

"Ternyata bersama Naomi-_chan_ tidak menjadikanmu sebagai kakak yang mesum~"

"Da-Dazai-_san_ bicara apa? Aku menganggap seperti itulah cara Naomi-_chan_ menyayangiku. Meski, ya ... memalukan, sih." Saat mengakuinya pipi Tanizaki memerah. Dazai tertawa ringan menanggapi ekspresi tersebut, karena Tanizaki tidak pernah berubah walau Naomi selalu melakukannya dengan agresif.

"Menyayangi, ya? Entah kenapa perkataan sesederhana itu tidak kumengerti~" ujarnya santai seakan-akan itu bukan hal penting. Ketika sejenak teringat masa lalu, dan tentang Oda Sakunosuke terlintas di benak, Dazai selalu bertanya-tanya apa ia memang menyayangi Oda atau sebatas merasa tertarik.

"Tiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda. Kurasa Akutagawa bukan tipikal yang akan mengatakannya secara langsung. Dia perhatian pada Gin-_san_ dengan cara lain."

"Kalau Tanizaki-_kun_ berkata begitu rasanya kamu seperti mengerti Akutagawa-_kun_."

"Mungkin karena di luar status musuh, kami sama-sama seorang kakak. Aku jadi sedikit memahaminya."

"Biar kuberitahu sesuatu. Hal yang membuat kalian sama adalah jika seseorang menyakiti adik kalian, baik Tanizaki-_kun _maupun Akutagawa-_kun_ pasti akan membunuhnya. Aku membicarakan soal ini padamu, karena kesamaan tersebut."

"Meski yang mengganggu Naomi-_chan_ adalah orang agensi, aku juga tidak akan segan-segan." Tatapannya berhenti memancarkan kehangatan. Sosok Tanizaki berubah menjadi lebih dingin, serius, dan yang diam-diam Dazai sukai adalah kegelapan tersirat di sepasang mata _hazle_ Tanizaki.

"Mengerikan sekali~ Tanizaki-_kun_ bisa menjadi orang terkuat di agensi, jika Naomi-_chan_ diserang." Membayangkan skenarionya bukan hal sulit. Kegelapan seperti itu Dazai anggap indah, karena Tanizaki membunuh demi yang terkasih.

"Seperti itulah kekuatan dari rasa sayang. Suatu hari nanti Dazai-_san_ pasti mengerti."

"Meski aku tidak memiliki adik atau kakak?"

"Siapa pun bisa, Dazai-_san_. Mungkin orang itu adalah yang terdekat denganmu, sehingga kamu tidak menyadarinya."

Setidaknya siang ini, Dazai memiliki obrolan yang menyenangkan dengan Tanizaki.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Kembali lagi dengan fic absurd dan pairing aneh wkwkw. aku rada buntu sebenernya soal ide yang ini. untunglah mendadak dapet ilham entah dari mana~ yang pasti syukurlah day 7 bisa selesai dan aku ga jadi ngaret atau apapun. lalu maafkeun jika tanizaki di mari ooc. ternyata sulit gambarinnya wkwkw. oke buat day 8 multiship semoga besok bisa publish. thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

UwU: wihh sunda detected nih aya abdi jeung 'teh'. kalo melayang tar ficku menghantuimu dong wkwkw. btw thx banget udah ikutin dari chapter sebelum2nya. aku jadi semangat lanjut juga~ moga yang ini juga ga mengecewakan ya?

Vira: kalo mereka bertiga masih lanjut dazai pasti tetep di PM karena oda nya hidup, dan ango bakal balik ke kerjaan asli dia. tapi aku yakin hubungannya ga akan sehancur sekarang gara2 oda mati. mereka punya friendship tuh indah, sayang hancurnya enggak indah wkwkw. atau kalo enggak dazai oda pergi dari PM bisa~ meski buat pergi dari PM alasannya jadi kurang kuat/bahkan ga ada. thx yak udah review. moga boarding schoolmu bisa lanjut bulan juli.


End file.
